Matty
by Manic50
Summary: This story is told through Matt's eyes from the age of 3, his parents are still alive and they live next to the Greys. It gives a insight into his life before my other story 'The Youngest Grey' It's a one off but I will continue if you think it's worth it so please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1-Ice Cream

'Mommy, mommy, mommy. Let's go. Kissteean will be waiting for me.' I say excitedly.

'Calm down Matty boy, we're not leaving until you've cleaned your teeth and it's Christian. Say it slowly and properly.' Mommy says trying to calm me down.

'Kiss-tee-an' I say slowly

'Chris- ti-an' mommy says again.

'Christian.' I say.

'Clever boy, you see you can say it properly and Christian will be pleased with you if you say it like that to him.' Mommy says proudly.

'Christian, Lelliot and Meahh and Matty all going to have ice cream today. I'm having nilla and then we go find daddy.'

'Only if you're good. Now teeth cleaned and then we can go.' Mommy says and takes my hand to lead me up the stairs to the bathroom. As I clean my teeth next to mommy I smile in the mirror at her.

'You like an angel mommy, very pretty.' I say and she smiles lovingly at me.

'Even at three you're such a charmer. You'll have all the girls after you when you're older.' Mommy says.

'No mommy, Matty not like girls. They are silly and they like pink. I only like cars and planes and copters. I'm going to have a copter and fly it like daddy.' I say.

'I'm sure you are, but I bet you do like girls. Are you ready to go now?' mommy asks as I finish my teeth 'Here's your coat.'

'I not like that coat, I want to wear the other one.' I say.

'Matty, do you really want to go out today?' mommy asks.

'Yes mommy.'

'Then do as you're told. Put this coat on now and let's go.' Mommy says and I know there's no messing with her. I pick up my toy car and cuddly cat. 'Matty, do you really need to take Fred with you.'

'Yes mommy, Fred wants ice cream today.' I say holding the black cat closely to my chest. Mommy locks the door behind us and the holds my hand as we set off to walk to the Greys house next door. 'Are we going in Grace's car today mommy?'

'Yes darling. You will be good and sit nicely won't you especially when we have lunch.' Mommy asks.

'Yes mommy, I have nilla ice cream.' I say as we walk onto the road.

'That will be later, you can't just have ice cream for lunch. What about pizza, or chicken?' she asks patiently.

'I'll have same as Chris-ti-an.' I say slowly.

'OK darling boy we'll see what Christian is eating first before we decide.' Mommy says.

'No.' I say stopping and stamping my foot. 'I want the same as him.'

'Matty, this isn't a good start having a tantrum on the way. Do you still want to see Christian?' Mommy asks.

'Yes, Matty sorry mommy. I will be good I promise.' I say holding her hand again as we turn into the Grey's drive. We walk halfway down the drive together and then mommy lets go and I run the rest of the way to knock on the front door. Grace answers and I smile at her.

'Gud morning Missus Grey, the weather is nice for a day out to get ice cream.' I say politely.

'Good Morning Matty. Morning Sue.' Grace says smiling at me and giving mommy a hug and then crouching down to give me a hug and kissing the top of my head. I kiss her cheek and then go into the house heading straight for the kitchen.

'Matty.' Elliot says loudly as soon as he sees me.

'Lelliot, we going for ice cream.' I says loudly.

'First we've got to do boring shopping though. We're going to get stuff for our holiday.' Elliot says.

'I go on holiday.' I say.

'Yes we're all going together.' Elliot says.

'I go with Kissteean.' I say quickly 'Chris-ti-an' I add more slowly.

'Wow buddy, you said that really nicely. That will make Christian happy.' Elliot says.

'Where is he? I want to see him now.' I demand.

'You'll have to wait, he's in the shower. He's just been kickboxing.' Elliot says.

'I kickbox like him.' I say moving around the kitchen in what I think might be kickboxing moves. 'I go to be a power ranger.'

'Matty, calm down. You'll be tired before we even get out of the house today.' Grace says as she comes into the kitchen.

'Gracie, I not get tired. I think mommy got cross when I got up this morning. I not like making mommy cross.' I say, just as mommy comes into the kitchen.

'Darling boy, it was five o'clock this morning. I know you're excited about seeing daddy later but we still need to sleep.' Mommy says. Daddy has been away for a few days and he's due back today. I leave mommy and Grace to chat as they make a coffee and I go into the room with the piano. Lifting the lid I play a few notes, first the whites and then the blacks and then I mix them together. I then play two simple tunes that Christian taught me yesterday.

'Hey Matty, that was good. Have you been practising?' Christian asks as he comes into the room.

'Yes Chris-ti-an, I played daddy's piano while mommy was in the bath but don't tell her, she will get cross.' I say.

'Wow, you've been practising my name as well. You said it perfectly. I'm so proud of you buddy.' He says happily. 'Move up. I'll play for you. I want you to play these two notes when I press this black one, you need to concentrate though. Can you do that?' he asks and I nod, totally in awe of him. Christian starts to play and I watch his hands move expertly up and down over the notes, when he presses the black one he showed me I hit the two white ones and grin at him. He smiles back at me. 'Great job.' He says as he finishes the tune and then he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder tickling me and I start wriggling and laughing. 'Keep still Matty, otherwise I will drop you.' He says as he now holds me on his hip and I cling to his neck. He walks back into the kitchen and puts me down. 'Say my name again.'

'Chris-ti-an.' I say proudly to the audience. Everyone claps so I carry on. 'Christian, Lelliot, Meahh and Matty are going shopping for ice cream while mommies shop for boring clothes.' Everyone laughs at me and I'm pleased that I made them happy.

'Darling, clothes shopping isn't boring.' Grace says.

'Lelliot said it was.' I say and I can see Grace looking sternly at him. 'I can play the piano now like Chris-ti-an, I practised lots.' I say trying to distract Grace in the hope that Elliot doesn't get into trouble.

'Where did you practice Matty?' Mommy asks.

I look at her guiltily, oh no, in trying to distract Grace I might have got myself in trouble. I look down at the floor 'On daddy's piano while you were in the bath mommy. I is sorry mommy. Matty was naughty.' I say quietly. I look up at her now through my wide blue gray eyes. Mommy crouches down to look me in the eye. 'I is very sorry.' I whisper. 'I love you mommy.' Mommy looks up at Grace. I look up and I can see Elliot and Christian smirking at me.

'You can explain to daddy when he gets home later what you have been up to.' Mommy says to me now. I go to give her a hug.

'Mommy, daddy will be cross if I do that and I don't want him cross when he's been to London. He might not let me have the teasers (malteasers) and jelly tots.' I say. Everyone laughs.

'You should have thought of that whilst you were playing his piano.' Mommy says trying to sound cross but she's not really. She hugs me and then picks me up. 'What am I going to do with you Matty boy?'

'Don't tell daddy.' I say. 'If he brings rolos I will give you my last one.' I say hoping to win her over, everyone knows you only give your last rolo to someone you love.

'Oh Sue, he's such a cutie, how can you not give into his charms?' Grace says.

'Will you share your chocolate stash with me?' Elliot asks.

'Yes, and Christian and Meahh. I asked daddy to bring lots and he said he would bring enough for all of us. He's getting you some curly wurlys and Meahh some minstrels and Christian some mint aeros.' I say happily sharing what I know.

'Darling it was meant to be a surprise.' Mommy says.

'Mommy I not like sprises.' I say and mommy hugs me and I wriggle around so she puts me down.

'Hey Matty, shall we go in the yard and kick the soccer ball while the mommies finish their coffee.' Christian says.

'Yes, yes yes Kissteean' I say loudly and excitedly. He looks at me questionably through his gray eyes and I add more slowly 'Yes please Christian.'

'That's better. You need to calm down.' He says taking my hand. 'We'll have ten minutes outside and you can chase the ball whilst I kick it for you and then you dribble it back to me. Can you do that?' I nod 'Good, it might tire you out.'

After running around for ten minutes I'm all hot and sweaty but it's time to go to the city now. We climb in Grace's car, mommy sits next to her in the front. Elliot and Mia in the next row followed by me and Christian. I'm on a booster seat but can still manage to wriggle.

'Meahh, your hair looks pretty.' I say, she has it tied in pigtails and I lean forward and pull one. 'Can you do that to my hair please?' Everyone laughs.

'Matty, only girls have their hair like that.' Christian says.

'If I give you a clip to put in your hair will you sit still and stop pulling my pigtails?' Mia says.

'Oink Oink' I say.

'Matthew, that's enough.' Mommy says from the front. 'Sit quietly now or there's no ice cream.' Mia turns and grins at me and hands me a clip out of her bag. I give it to Christian who puts it in my hair to keep the curls out of my eyes.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He mutters to me 'You will take it out as soon as we get out of the car.'

'You are bossy.' I say to him and he scowls at me but I hear Elliot laugh. 'Meahh, do I look pretty like you?'

'Yes, very pretty.' Mia says.

As we drive towards the city I close my eyes and as I fall asleep I hear Christian say 'Ah, peace at last.'

'


	2. Chapter 2-Mischief

_Many Thanks for your kind reviews and PM's. I'm going to write the next chapter of 'The Youngest Grey' next so not sure if I'll continue with this one. Please let me know what you think. Best Wishes Mx_

'Hey Matty, time to wake up buddy. We're here.' Christian says, gently shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and look at him wondering where we are.

'Daddy.' I say.

'No, not yet. He'll be flying still. We're going to drop you at the airport later to meet him.' Christian says gently. 'We've got to shop first though.'

'OK, I is thirsty.' I say.

'I am thirsty.' He says to correct me.

'So am I' I say and he laughs at me.

'Sue, Matty is thirsty. Did you bring any water?' Christian asks her.

'Yes, there should be some in the backpack by his feet.' Mommy says. Christian picks it up and looks inside and hands me the water bottle which I take from him gratefully and have a drink. I hand it back to him and then snatch the bag from him.

'Matty, what did you do that for?' Christian asks and takes it off me.

'Mine.' I say.

'I know it's yours but you need to ask for it nicely.' He says putting the water bottle away.

'Please can I have my bag? Chris-ti-an.' I ask sweetly smiling at him.

'Seeing as you asked so beautifully, then yes.' He says and hands it back to me. I shove my hand inside but can't find what I'm looking for. I look at Christian in a mild panic and start pulling things out of the bag. Drinks bottle, snack, toy car, power ranger all end up on Christian's knee and then I look inside but the bag is empty. 'What are you looking for buddy?'

'Mommy, where's Fred?' I shout.

'In your backpack darling' mommy says.

'No he's not. Fred has gone.' I howl.

'Matty, where did you have him last?' Christian asks. I look at him wide eyed when I realise what I did with him.

'I put him on top of the piano when I started playing.' I say and start to cry. 'We'll have to go back for him.'

Mommy looks at Grace and shakes her head. 'Don't even think about it, you wouldn't if it had been one of your three so you're not doing it for Matty.'

'I know but he's so upset. Darling boy.' Grace says opening my door and picking me up out of the booster seat, she wipes my tears away. 'Did Fred really want to come out with you today?'

'Yes, he wanted ice cream and to see daddy. Can you take me back to get him?' I sob. Grace looks at mommy.

'Grace no. You spoil him.' Mommy says looking at her. 'Matty, Fred will be fine, he's probably asleep. If you're good in the shops we'll go to the toy store before lunch. How does that sound?'

'I get skateboard like Chris-ti-an?' I ask hopefully.

'No, just something small that you can play with while we eat lunch. Maybe a new car or a train.' Mommy says.

'A scooter' I say

'Matty, no.' Christian says, taking me out of Graces arms and holding me. 'You can't ride a scooter round a restaurant. You have to sit still. Shall I help you choose a new car?'

'Yes.' I say easily distracted. 'I'll have a silver one. What are you having to eat for lunch?'

'I don't know yet, why?' Christian asks.

'I'm eating the same as you.' I say as he puts me down on the ground and takes hold of my hand. Mia takes my other hand. I look at her nails 'Meahh, your nails are a pretty color, will you do that to mine?'

'Matty, boys don't have their nails painted.' Christian says horrified 'And let me take that clip from your hair. I'm not holding your hand if you're still wearing it.' I stand patiently while he takes it out.

'Meahh, can I wear it later?' I whisper in her ear.

'Yes' she says quietly to me. 'I will paint your nails if you like. I have three colors, pink, red or purple.'

'I have same as you.' I say looking at her nails again. Christian and Elliot look at each other and shake their heads. 'Can you put these in my hair?' I ask touching her pigtails gently.

'Yes but you have to be good and sit still whilst I do it. Can you say my name properly? It's Me-a.'

'Me-a.' I say slowly smiling at her.

'You are clever.' Mia says beaming back at me.

'Christ-i-an, Me-a and Lelliot.' I say proudly. Elliot just shakes his head at me but he's smiling. The four of us have been following mommy and Grace on the sidewalk and we reach the first store. Mommy takes hold of my hand.

'Matty boy we need to get you swimming shorts and some smart shorts and some new polo shirts in this store.' Mommy says as she guides me towards the children's department. I can see Grace is with Mia in the girls part and Elliot and Christian are a short distance away looking at clothes in their size. Mommy holds some things up to show me but I keep shaking my head. 'Matty, you need to try these on.' I'm sure I've just shaken my head at half of these. Christian and Elliot wander over to us, they have an armful each of jeans, shorts, shirts, t-shirts and swimming shorts.

'Hey buddy have you got your stuff to try?' Elliot asks.

I shake my head at him. 'I not like it.' I say loudly.

'Matty, the quicker you choose and try on the quicker we can get to the toy store.' Christian says. 'Are you coming to try some stuff on with me and Elliot?' he asks and mommy looks at him gratefully.

'Yes, mommy where are the clothes I need to try?' I ask her and she passes a pile of things to Elliot smiling at him.

'Thanks boys, I'll wait outside the changing room and you can come and show me each thing that you put on. OK?' mom says to me.

'OK mommy, if I like them can we go out of this store then and get a new car?' I ask and smile at her.

'Yes darling as long as they fit.' Mommy says. I follow Elliot and Christian into the changing room, there's a big one that we can all fit into.

'Right take off all your clothes except your pants and we will give you the things to try on.' Christian says to me. I watch as both Christian and Elliot start stripping off to try on their things. I follow, first I try on the swimming shorts and show mommy, then the smart sorts, jeans, t-shirts, polo shirts and a checked shirt.

'I not like this one mommy, it itches.' I say as I wriggle around as I show her the checked shirt.

'OK darling we'll look for a shirt somewhere else.' Mommy says. 'Go back in and get your own clothes on.'

'OK mommy, have I been good?' I ask her.

'Yes darling, very good.' She says smiling at me.

I head back into the changing room. 'I've been very good.' I say loudly 'Do you think mommy will buy me two cars?'

'No and don't ask her. You'll be very lucky if you get one car.' Christian says and I look at him. I then look down at my chest and then look at it in the mirror and back at Christian. 'What's the matter with you now?'

'I'm not the same as you, why don't I have those white bits on my chest, have you got them Lelliot?' I ask. Elliot and Christian look at each other. Christian looks sad.

'No I haven't got them Matty, someone very nasty did that to Christian when he was small like you.' Elliot says quietly.

'Oh, I is sorry Chris-ti-an. Did Grace kiss them and make them better?' I ask gently going over to him and holding his hand.

'She made them better but she didn't kiss them.' Christian says sadly. I stand on the chair that's by his side and throw my arms round his neck. 'Jeez Matty, what are you doing now?'

'I kiss you better.' I say, kissing him on the cheek. Elliot is laughing at me and even Christian smiles. When we are finished I am given a pile of clothes to hold.

'Carry them sensibly to your mommy.' Elliot tells me. As I leave I hear him say to Christian 'Are you OK bro?'

'Yes fine, he was bound to ask at some point.' Christian says.

'Mommy, I get all this now.' I say and she nods. She looks at Christian as he follows me out of the changing room.

'Christian, I heard everything. Are you OK?' mommy asks.

'Yes thanks Sue. Matty wasn't to know, he's only just turned three.' Christian says. I look at him.

'Did I make you sad?' I say and I look at him with my wide eyes. 'Matty is very sorry.' I add with tears in my eyes. I didn't mean to upset Christian.

'Hey buddy, it's fine.' Christian says putting his clothes at the checkout and picking me up. I kiss him again on the cheek but he wipes it away.

'I love you Chris-ti-an.' I say smiling at him and then I start wriggling to be put down. 'Where's Me-a?' I ask 'Is she getting new things?'

'Yes darling. She's almost finished.' Mommy says. The lady at on the desk starts scanning things and putting them in bags. 'Grace pass those things here, they might as well go through together.'

'Sue, you can't pay for all the kids gear.' Grace says.

'I'm not, Simon is so don't worry about it. He won't notice these on his credit card bill and even if he does he'll be happy about it.' Mommy says.

'Thank you, I know there's no arguing with you on this. I'll buy lunch.' Grace says.

'Mommy, mommy I need the bathroom.' I say as I hop from leg to leg.

'Darling, I'll take you when I've paid for all this. Can you wait five minutes?' Mommy says.

'No mommy, I need to go now.' I demand.

'Matty, what did I tell you about not waiting until you were desperate?' Mommy says exasperated with me.

'I'll take him.' says Elliot picking me up. 'Come on buddy, there's one on this floor.' He starts walking away from the others.

'Kissteean come as well.' I say.

'No, he doesn't need to go and say his name slowly.' Elliot says.

'I want Chris-ti-an.' I demand.

'I'm sure you do buddy but we're in a hurry if you really need to go. Don't you dare pee on me whilst I'm carrying you.' Elliot mutters.

'I won't.' I say giggling. He strides across the store and we're soon at the bathroom. 'I can go on my own I'm a big boy now.'

'I'm coming in with you' he says and he waits while I go. Once finished he turns the tap on for me to wash my hands.

'All done, thank you Lelliot.' I say.

'No problem buddy, just remember to tell someone sooner next time.' He says. As we walk back across the store hand in hand I try to wriggle free.

'Look Lelliot.' I say bouncing up and down. 'Look, there's a piano. Can we play it?'

'No Matty, we can't touch it.' Elliot says patiently. I don't listen as we walk past and I press one of the whites at the start the middle and then the end. 'Matty, I said no.'

'I's done it now.' I say smiling at him and running off before he can get cross with me.

'Matty.' I hear him shout but I carry on.

'Kissteean, Kissteean. Where are you? Meahh, Meahh.'

'Darling boy, what are you shouting for?' Grace says as she picks me up. 'Where's Elliot?'

'I'm here mom.' Elliot says. 'Sorry, he just ran off after I told him not to touch the piano and he couldn't help himself by pressing the keys as he walked past. He's got a mind of his own.'

'I thought you was cross Lelliot, I is sorry.' I say struggling from Graces arms to get to Elliot. He picks me up and I kiss his face.

'That's enough buddy, don't do it again.' He says.

'Matty, what have you been up to now?' mommy says as she comes over with the bags which Christian is helping to carry.

'Mommy, I is very good can we go for a car now?' I ask her smiling at her.

'Were you good for Elliot?' Mommy asks. I look at the floor and shake my head. She crouches down to look at me. 'What did you do this time?'

'I's said sorry mommy.' I say quietly.

'Matthew' mommy says. I look at Elliot and back at mommy. I can see Elliot look at Christian and they are smiling. Grace is holding Mia's hand and they start to move towards the exit.

'Mommy, they are going. Can we go with them?' I ask.

'Not until you tell me what you did.' Mommy says.

'I touched the piano when Lelliot told me not to and then I ran away from him. I was naughty.' I say.

'Very naughty. What have I told you about holding hands and staying with someone? Do you want me to put you back in your pushchair? What will daddy say when I tell him? What would have happened if you got lost? Poor Elliot, he was trying to help you. I am cross with you, now hold my hand and you had better be good whilst we sit and have lunch.' Mommy says.

'Mommy, that was a lot of questions and I can't remember them all to answer.' I say looking at her solemnly but do as I'm told and hold her hand. I think she's trying not to smile. We set off to walk out of the shop and as we catch up with the others mommy gives Grace a look.

'I don't know what I'm going to do with him.' Mommy says quietly to her. 'He's such a handful. Are the boys OK?'

'They're fine. Don't worry about Matty, he's just trying your patience. Are you OK, you look exhausted?' Grace says

'I'll be fine once Simon is home. You know how I worry and don't sleep well when he's away and this little monster doesn't help getting me up at five.' Mommy says. I stand quietly. Christian is chatting with Elliot and Mia is clutching a doll.

'Mommy, are we going to the toy store?' I ask her quietly.

'Do you think you deserve to go?' Mommy asks. I look at her with wide eyes and shake my head before looking at the floor again.

'Oh Sue, look at those wide eyes and cute face. How can you resist not giving into him?' Graces says.

'No Grace, he has to learn otherwise he'll never behave.' Mommy says and takes my hand once more as we walk towards the restaurant. We're seated at a booth that could seat eight so there's plenty of room. I sit on one side in between Elliot and Christian and Mia is on the other side between mommy and Grace.

'I have same as you Chris-ti-an.' I say loudly. Christian looks at mommy.

'Christian order what you want and I'll get Matty to work round it.' Mommy says 'Darling, try and speak a bit quieter.'

'OK mommy. What will the baby eat in here?' I ask her. Grace looks at mommy questionably. Mommy looks puzzled.

'Which baby Matty?' mommy asks.

'The baby bird from the garden. It flew into the window so I wrapped it in tissue and put it in the front pocket of your bag to make it better.' I say seriously. Christian and Elliot are trying not to laugh. Mommy looks horrified but opens her bag. Mia must see because she squeals.

'Matty, the poor bird has probably died now.' Mommy says.

'No, let me see.' I say standing on the seat and leaning across the table.

'Matthew, sit down. You promised to be good.' Mommy says.

'Sue, let me take the bird out for you.' Elliot says and she looks at him gratefully. Christian tries to occupy me by looking at the menu.

'Grace what am I going to do with him? He's more than trying my patience now.' Mommy says. I look at her and she looks sad. I climb down from my chair and go and sit on her knee.

'Mommy I love you I will try and be good.' I say and kiss her cheek. She smiles at me and so does Grace. I climb back down and go back next to Christian. Elliot comes back from getting rid of the bird. The food is ordered, I'm not even sure what's been ordered for me but I know Christian went for something I'd never even heard of so I didn't know if I liked it or not. I've been given some paper and crayons to keep me occupied whilst we're waiting. Mommy and Grace chat together. Christian and Elliot are teasing Mia.

'Have you been a goody goody all week again to get your full allowance tonight?' Elliot asks her.

'Yes and I should get extra for helping mom out all week.' Mia says.

'I'm on for the full amount of cash this week as well.' Christian says. 'I worked hard at school and got good grades.'

'I'm hoping for all my money but I might lose out on some, I only managed to scrape a B- on my math this week.' Elliot says.

'Hopefully dad will be in a good mood with Simon returning so we'll all get extra money.' Christian says.

'Me too.' I say.

'You're too young to get an allowance.' Mia says.

'Whats lowants?' I ask

'It's where we have to go to dad's study on a Friday evening and if we've been good all week he gives us money to spend on what we want.' Christian says.

'I'm going to buy hair things and nail varnish.' Mia says.

'Mommy can I have lowants and get paid for being good?' I ask her across the table. Everyone laughs.

'Matty, I think you would end paying people with the amount of mischief you get up to each week.' Elliot says.

'What about a sticker chart Sue?' Grace says. 'You could pay Matty with stickers if he's good and he could put them on a chart and if he gets so many in a week then he could have a treat.'

'That sounds like a good idea.' mommy says looking at me. 'What do you think to that?'

'If I get a sticker then I get a treat.' I say.

'Matty I think you'll need more than one sticker.' Mia says seriously. 'You'll probably need a whole page full.'

'Oh, will that take a long time?' I ask. Christian and Elliot laugh so I look at them. 'What is funny?'

'How many stickers do you think you would have got today for being good?' Christian asks. I sit and think for a while about what I've done today. I look at mommy and shake my head.

'I not do stickers.' I say.

'We'll talk about it later darling you might change your mind.' Mommy says. I take a drink of my milk and then look at what everyone else is drinking.

'I try your drink Chris-ti-an.' I say and smile at him.

'You won't like it, it's coke and it's fizzy.' He says. 'Besides you're not old enough to drink it.'

'I is three now, is that old enough?' I say.

'No, you need to be eight and you have to be very very good.' Christian says patiently.

'Oh. How old are you Me-a?' I ask her. She looks at Christian and he mouths something to her and then she looks at Grace who nods.

'I'm eight.' She says but goes red.

'Are you sure, cos I'm learning numbers and it didn't look like an eight on the birthday card we gave you.' I state matter of factly. Mia goes even redder. 'I can do the alphabet as well. Shall I sing it now? A B C…..' I start singing loudly.

'Matthew, that's enough. Sit quietly now and finish your picture.' Mommy says.

'OK mommy, I finished this one for daddy, I do one for you now.' I say giving her the one I have done. Mommy shows Grace who smiles at it. I get to work on mommy's picture. I draw her some flowers and then write at the bottom ' 2 mom sori luv mat ' in my childish scrawl. I climb over Elliot's knee to go and give it to her.

'This is for you mommy.' I say giving it to her proudly. 'I not got money to buy you flowers yet so I draws them. When I rich like daddy I buy you flowers every day cos I love you.' I say giving her a hug and a kiss. 'Mommy your eyes are wet I didn't want to make you sad.' I say stroking her cheek.

'Oh Matty you make me so happy.' Mommy says smiling at me. I climb onto her knee and she envelopes me in a hug and kisses the curls on the top of my head.


	3. Chapter 3-Malteasers

**Again many thanks for all your reviews and pm's. This story won't be updated as often as 'The Youngest Grey' but I will keep working with it for now. Best wishes Mx**

When the waitress brings our food I am still sat on mommy's knee.

'Darling, do you want to move back to sit between Elliot and Christian to eat?' mommy asks me. I look at Christian and back at mommy.

'Can I sit next to you mommy?' I ask her.

'Yes of course you can darling. Do you want to sit in between me and Mia?'

'Yes. What have I got to eat?' I ask.

'A cheese quesadilla.' Mommy says.

'Oh good I like that and I is hungry.' I say and tuck into my food. 'What have you got mommy?'

'Lasagne, do you want to try some?' she asks.

'Yes please. When I have finished mine.' I say politely. I sit as still as I can whilst I eat and am soon finished. 'Lelliot, please can you pass me my milk?' 'Thank you very much.' I say as he gives it to me. Mommy looks at Grace and smiles. 'Chris-ti-an, what did you get to eat?'

'Chicken Arrabiata. It's pasta with chicken and a spicy sauce. Would you like to try it?'

'No thank you. I not like spicy. Please can I try yours mommy?' I ask and she puts a small amount on her fork before feeding me. 'That is nice mommy, is that your favourite?'

'Yes darling. What is your favourite?' she asks me.

'Nilla ice cream.' I say and everyone smiles at me. As everyone finishes the waitress comes over to clear the plates. I rest my head on mommy's arm and she affectionately plays with my curls.

'Coffee?' Grace asks mommy. Mommy looks at me and smiles.

'Yes, we might as well.' Mommy says.

'Boys do you want to go and do your shopping now? You could meet us outside Molly's in an hour.' Grace says.

I look at mommy 'I go with boys.'

'No darling, you stay here with me. We're going to sit quietly for ten minutes and then we're going to the bookstore. Is that OK?' I nod and rest my head back on her arm. As Christian and Elliot depart Mia crawls under the table to sit on the other side so that she has more room to play. She has a small doll that I watch her walk up and down the table.

'Matty, do you want to come and play?' Mia asks me. I nod and climb over mommy's knee to walk round the other side. She hands me one of her dolls and tells me what to do with it. I hold it on the table like she told me.

'See he's not all bad.' Grace says to mommy. 'He sat beautifully while we ate and he was ever so polite. He didn't even throw a tantrum when the boys went off and he's playing nicely with Mia now.'

'I know, he's pretty good most of the time. Though sometimes I don't know whether to laugh or cry.' Mommy says.

'I thought you weren't telling me something when he asked about what the baby was eating.' Grace says smiling. I leave them to their chatter whilst I whisper with Mia.

'Have you got some nail color in your bag?' I ask her quietly.

'Yes, shall I do them now?' I nod at her 'OK, lie on your front and put your hands here and keep very still.' She says. I do as I'm told and she crouches her head above my hands. She starts painting them. I glance at mommy and Grace and they are still talking as they drink their coffee.

'They look pretty Me-a. I like them.' I say to her. 'You are very kind.'

'Thank you Matty. You are being very good. OK, I have finished now. Do not touch anything for a few minutes because they have to dry.' She says and goes back to playing with her dolls. I lie and look at my purple nails.

'Will they be dry now.' I whisper to her. She nods and smiles. 'Good, can I have that clip back? I want to look like you.'

'Shall I put it in for you?' She asks, I nod and move closer to her and she gently clips my fringe out of my eyes.

'Mommy, Gracie do I look pretty like Me-a?' I say interrupting their conversation. They both look at me and try not to burst out laughing.

'Mia, did you paint his nails, what will Simon say when he sees him? He'll go mad.' Grace says.

'He'll be fine. Last week Matty experimented with my make-up and he didn't bat an eyelid. He just took him to the bathroom and helped him wash it off. I think sometimes he takes everything Matty does in his stride better than I do.' Mommy says.

'Mom, are you cross with me? Matty did ask if I could color his nails. I didn't just do it.' Mia asks and I think she's upset that she might be in trouble.

'Matty asked and I like.' I say looking at my nails again and then looking at mommy and Grace and smiling sweetly. They both smile back at me. 'Me-a not get in trouble. She was being kind. Me-a don't get upset, I take blame for asking you. Mommy have I been naughty again?'

'No darling boy. You've been very good.' Mommy says smiling at Grace. 'Shall we pay and head to the bookstore?'

'I think so. We might even have to go via the toy store.' Grace says smiling at me.

'For a car for me.' I say, my eyes wide in excitement.

'Yes darling boy.' Mommy says and I can tell she's happy with me. I climb down from the seat and put my coat on and then put my hand in hers. I hear mommy say to Grace 'If anyone saw him for just this last hour they would think he was an angel.'

'He is most of the time with just a bit of devil mixed in to keep you on your toes.' Grace says to her and they laugh. As Grace pays the bill we walk to the door. I'm holding mommy and Mia's hands and then Grace takes Mia's other hand and we walk happily to the toy store.

'One car Matty.' Mommy says as we enter. 'Do you know which color?'

'Silver, like daddy's.' I say. I head straight for the little cars and have soon made up my mind. 'I like this one mommy.'

'That's a good choice darling. Shall we go and pay?'

'Yes mommy, where is Me-a, is she choosing something?' I ask.

'I think so, we'll probably meet them at the check-out.' mommy says as I follow her to pay. The man puts the car in a small bag and hands it to me as mommy gives him the money.

'Thank you' I say politely to him and then as we head for the exit I say to mommy 'Thank you mommy.'

'You're very welcome darling.' Mommy says and bends down to kiss the top of my head. I throw my arms around her neck and kiss her cheek. We stand and wait outside the toy store for Mia and Grace. They seem to take a long time but come out eventually.

'Sorry, Mia couldn't make up her mind.' Grace says to us.

'Matty, this is for you.' Mia says handing me a bag. 'I bought it for you out of my allowance.'

'For me, thank you Me-a.' I say taking the bag from her and looking inside. It's another car 'It's purple like my nails.' I hug Mia.

'Grace you shouldn't have let Mia spend her allowance on Matty.' Mommy says to her.

'I think she owed him after he tried to take the blame for her painting his nails. She's old enough to know better and should have asked you first.' Grace says.

'Well Matty can be very persuasive when he wants to be, he probably smiled sweetly at her and she was under his spell.' Mommy says. They carry on talking as we walk along the sidewalk to the bookstore. I'm still holding mommy's hand.

'Matty, what sort of book would you like to get today?' Mommy asks as we enter the store.

'I choose one with numbers.' I say.

'What about dinosaurs?' mommy asks as she sits down on the chair in the children's section. Grace sits next to her and I wander round the books with Mia. I find what I'm looking for and go back to mommy and sit on her knee.

'This one mommy.' I say showing her.

'Matty, this is a puzzle book with numbers.'

'Yes I know. I will like that.' I say giving her a hug. I sit still and quietly while Mia chooses her books though we could be a while because she has a list.

'Matty, are you OK? You seem very quiet.' Mommy says. I hug her tightly. 'What's the matter?' This isn't like you.'

'I is worried daddy will be angry with me. I has not been very good for you mommy.' I say quietly.

'Oh Matty, you don't need to worry. You've been very good most of the time.' Mommy says gently as she strokes my curls.

'But mommy, I ran away from Lelliot and I've stamped my foot lots and mommy I played his piano. He will be very angry about that.' I say quietly.

'Were you very careful when you played the piano?' Grace asks me.

'Yes, I made sure that I lifted the lid slowly and that I put it back down gently. I didn't bash the keys but just pressed them like Christian showed me.' I say.

'Then I'm sure you could show daddy and play the tunes for him and he won't be angry.' Mommy says and smiles to reassure me.

'Will you tell him after he has given me the teasers and I've opened the packet and eaten one.' I say. Mommy and Grace burst out laughing.

'Oh darling, you are funny.' Mommy says and gives me a hug and kiss. Mia has finally finished and we make our way to the pay desk. 'Are you sure about this book darling?'

'Yes mommy, I like the numbers.' I say. Once we've paid and added the bags to our other purchases we're back on the sidewalk. 'Where we go now mommy?'

'We're going to meet Elliot and Christian darling.' Mommy says.

'Oh goody' I say bouncing up and down. 'I can show Chris-ti-an my new cars.' I see them waiting for us outside 'Molly Moon's' the ice cream shop.

'Hi buddy, what have you been up to?' Christian asks me.

'Do you need to ask?' Elliot asks him with a smirk. 'Mia has got her hands on him.'

'Matty, what has she done to you?' Christian asks horrified. 'Let me take that clip out of your hair.'

'But I like it.' I say 'Me-a was kind, she bought me a car to match my nails.' I say showing him my hands. Elliot bursts out laughing but Christian doesn't.

'Matty, put your hands in your pockets. Boys don't have their nails painted. We're supposed to be taking you for ice cream now.' He mutters to me.

'I can still eat ice cream with purple nails.' I say loudly as we enter the parlour. I head straight for the booth by the window. 'Mommy please can I have a nilla scoop in a tub?'

'Yes darling.' Mommy says. Mia comes and sits opposite me with Grace. Elliot and Christian sit in the booth next to us.

'Gracie, can I sit with Chris-ti-an please?' I ask her.

Christian replies before she can 'Matty you can stay where you are. You can't sit with the boys if you have purple nails and a clip in your hair.' I look at Christian with my wide eyes and then at Grace.

'Christian' Grace says just as mommy arrives with the tray of ice cream tubs.

'Are you sitting next to me Matty boy?' mommy asks. I look at Christian again and nod at her slowly. She passes me my ice cream and I sit looking at it whilst everyone starts theirs.

'Matty, you need to eat it before it melts.' Mommy says looking at me concerned. 'You've been looking forward to this all day.' I take a small spoonful to make her happy.

Christian and Elliot have almost finished their ice cream. I hear them talking.

'You were a bit harsh on him.' Elliot hisses.

'What if someone from school sees us and he looks like that?' Christian says.

'Jeez Christian will that really matter, he's three and worships the ground you walk on. He's hardly touched his ice cream because he's that upset.' Elliot says. They both look over at our table.

'Hey buddy, come and sit with us and leave the girlies to chat.' Christian says. Grace smiles at him and mom helps me down and then passes my ice cream to Elliot. I stand at the side of the table unsure of which side to sit on. 'Come on Matty, the ice cream will have melted before you decide where to sit.' Christian says as he moves up for me.

'Thank you Chris-ti-an. When I finished can I show you my cars?'

'You got more than one?' he asks.

'Yes one from mommy and one from Me-a.'

'Can I look too?' Elliot asks

'Yes Lelliot, have you eaten all your ice cream already?' I ask and he nods. 'You can get them out of the bag and look.' Elliot does as he's told. 'Look Lelliot that one is like daddy's.'

''It sure is. Can you say my name slowly like this? Ell-i-ot.'

'Yell-i-ot.'

'No try again, Ell-i-ot.'

'Hell-i-ot. Hell-i-ot.' I say giggling.

'Sue, mom, Matty said a bad word.' Mia pipes up. Elliot and Christian glare at her. I look up bewildered not sure what I've done wrong.

'Matthew, you'll be sitting back next to me if you're misbehaving.' Mommy says. I look at Elliot.

'Sue, he's just trying to say my name. He's being good.' Elliot says defending me. I put my head down and concentrate on finishing my ice cream. 'Bloody Mia and her meddling.' Elliot hisses at Christian.

'Shh, not in front of ….. ' Christian says nodding in my direction 'He'll repeat it and then you'll be in trouble.'

'Well she always has to tell mom everything. Matty wasn't doing anything wrong until she made an issue of it.' Elliot says.

'I finished now. Ell-i-ot please can you show my cars to Christian.' I say and Elliot beams at me. I look at him and then whisper 'I won't tell that you called Me-a a naughty word.' Elliot and Christian look at each other a smile.

'You are good Matty.'Elliot says.

'I know I is, can you take me to the bathroom please. I promise not to run away this time.' I say smiling sweetly.

'Of course I can buddy, let's go.' Elliot says. When we return from the bathroom the others are gathering all the shopping bags together.

'I was good for Ell-i-ot this time mommy.' I say as I take her hand and we start to walk back to the car.

'Well done darling and you can say Elliot's name properly as well. You are very clever.' Mommy says.

'I know mommy, you are clever and daddy is clever and when you get a baby from your elbow the baby will be clever as well.' I say. Everyone laughs at me.

'Matty, babies don't come from elbows.' Mia says.

'Yes they do, whenever you see a mommy with a baby it is always attached to her elbow.' I say loudly and crossly back at Mia.

'They grow in the mommy's tummy and it gets big and pops out.' Mia says.

'Mommy I think it would be better for you to get our baby out of your elbow I don't want your tummy going pop and exploding everywhere. It will make a lot of mess for you to clean up.' I say seriously. Mommy looks at Grace who raises her eyebrows at mommy who shakes her head back at Grace.

'Well that gives me something to think about darling. Grace is going to take us to the airport now and we can wait for daddy's plane to land.' Mommy says. 'Grace we'll wait in the executive jet lounge if that's ok for you to drop us there. Simon will have to wait until customs have checked the jet over before we can leave unless he had it done when they stopped to refuel in Boston.'

'Of course that's fine. Will you be OK, there's not much for this little man to do there.' Grace says.

'We shouldn't have too long to wait and his new cars will occupy him.' Mommy says.

'You know what he's like though once he sees the jet parked outside the terminal, he'll be bouncing off the walls.' Grace says.

'I know but I'll just put up with it, if I send him back home with you now he'll be distraught.' Mommy says.

'I like to be with you mommy.' I say smiling sweetly at her. 'I want to see daddy, I missed him lots.'

'So did I darling, we'll wait for him together.' She says as we arrive back at the car. She puts the bags in the trunk and then picks me up to hug me. 'We'll soon be at the airport and then we won't have long to wait.' She kisses me and I hug and kiss her back then wriggle to be put down. The others have already got in the car and Mia has taken the booster seat at the back next to Christian. I look at him and then look at Elliot and then I look at the booster seat that's left.

'I not sitting there.' I say.

'Darling, just get in, we're not going to be in the car long.' Mommy says.

'No mommy, I not sitting in that one.' I say stamping my foot.

'Hey buddy, what's the matter with it?' Elliot asks.

'It has girl's colors on it. I not like it.' I say.

'Matty, you look like a girl at the moment anyway with your hair clipped back and purple nails.' Mia says unkindly.

'Mia' shouts Grace from the front seat. I look at mommy and at the booster seat again.

'Please Matty, just sit in the seat otherwise we'll miss daddy.' Mommy says gently. I climb onto the seat and let Elliot fasten the seatbelt and then I sit quietly as Grace drives.

'Shall I just take your shopping home for you?' Grace asks mommy.

'Yes please, I've got the cars here and I'll just take Matty's backpack. We'll call round and get the other bags later if that's OK.' Mommy says to her as we pull up at the airport.

'Matty, are you OK?' Elliot asks me. I nod at him. 'Are you excited about seeing your daddy?' Another nod. I undo my seatbelt and climb down as mommy opens my door. Christian passes my backpack to me and I put it on my back before taking mommy's hand. Grace gets out to give me a hug.

'Are you OK darling? You're very quiet.' Grace says

'Fred.' I whisper to her.

'As soon as I see your daddy's car I'll drop Fred off to you.' She says. I smile at her and give her a hug before she gets back in the car. I stand with mommy and wave as they drive away before we make our way into the small terminal that is used for the executive jets.

'Good afternoon, how can I help you?' the lady behind the reception says. She then looks at me. 'Oh, you've come to wait for your daddy.' she then adds to mommy 'Let me just check on his arrival time for you ma'am.' As she taps something into a computer I tug at mommy's skirt.

'Mommy, how does the lady know who my daddy is and that we wait for him?' I ask her quietly.

'Because you look just like him.' Mommy says picking me up to hug me. I hug back tightly clinging to her.

'Darling what's the matter now?' she asks.

'Mommy, Mia wasn't kind.' I mutter.

'Oh darling, don't get upset by it. Sometimes when people say things they don't realise it's going to upset you.' She says gently.

'Ma'am the plane is due in fifteen minutes. Would you like to go through and wait in the lounge, there are refreshments for you to help yourself.' The lady says kindly.

'Thank you.' Mommy says and carries me through. I head straight for the chairs by the window so that I can watch the planes land.

'Mommy look at that one.' 'Mommy another one has landed.' 'Wow mommy that was a good take off.' 'Mommy when we go on daddy's jet again?' I say non-stop. Mommy smiles at me.

'Would you like a drink darling?'

'No thank you mommy. I is busy watching the jets.' I say and go back to my watching. 'Mommy, Mommy, Mommy. There is daddy's jet. It's coming here. Can you see mommy. Can you see him.' I say jumping up and down. 'Mommy he'll be here soon. Mommy his jet is stopping here now. Mommy the door is opening. Mommy there's daddy. Daddy, Daddy I'm here.' I shout but he won't hear me through the glass. 'mI still bouncing up and down. Mommy is smiling indulgently at me. 'Daddy hurry up.' I say as I can see he's talking to the pilot.

'Matty boy he won't be much longer. Just be patient darling.' Mommy says.

'Mommy, who is that lady that is with him. He just kissed her.' I say.

'He just kissed her goodbye on the cheek darling. That is Jane who works with him, look the man he is shaking hands with now is married to Jane and they have been in London with daddy.' Mommy says.

'I don't like daddy kissing other ladies mommy, I only like that he kisses you.' I say.

'What about if he kisses Grace on the cheek, or if Carrick kisses mommy on the cheek. You don't mind that do you?' mommy says.

'But I know them mommy. I not know that lady and I not like that. I will tell daddy not to kiss lots of ladies.' I say. 'Oh mommy look daddy is walking here now. Mommy he has got a bag of teasers in his hand I can see the red packet.' As he walks to through the door I launch myself at him.

'Hey little man. Have you looked after mommy and been a good boy.' Daddy says as he picks me up and hugs me.

'Teasers.' I say.

'Is that all you want me for?' he asks. I nod and smile at him. 'You didn't answer my question, were you a good boy?'

'I tried daddy.' I mutter looking at mommy. 'I said sorry lots and lots every day.' Daddy looks at mommy and puts me down.

'You've been good enough for the malteasers.' mommy says. Daddy hands me the red bag and I go and sit down, carefully opening it I start to eat them. Daddy takes mommy in his arms and kisses her and it's not on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4-Monkey

'Mommy, I had enough. I save rest for later.' I say interrupting her and daddy and giving her the bag of malteasers back.

'OK darling, grab your backpack and we'll go now.' She says. 'Simon, where's the car? Do you want me to drive?'

'It's OK, I'll drive as I managed to get plenty of sleep. The car will be brought to us soon. They're just unloading the jet and packing my stuff into the trunk.' Daddy says. 'Come here, little man. Let me give you a proper hug now you've had your chocolates. Did you miss me?' he asks.

'Yes daddy lots and lots.' I say kissing his cheek. 'WewentshoppingandIgotsomenewcarsandIhadanillaicec reamandItriedtobegoodformommyandMiacoloredmynails andgavemeaclipformyhairandItriedonclotheswithEllio tandChristianandweplayedsoccerandcanmommyhaveababy cosi'dlikeabrother'

'Hey slow down little man.' Daddy says and then looks at mommy 'I think I need a translation.'

'I'll translate in the car, though I think your little man has an obsession with babies at the moment.' Mommy says.

'And you?' daddy asks.

'No, we should be grateful for the one we have. He took so long to arrive and if we're blessed with another then so be it but I'll be happy if it's just Matty.' Mommy says. I look at her not really understanding the conversation. Daddy pulls mommy close and hugs us both together.

'What's with the purple nails Matty boy?' daddy asks as we pull apart.

'Mia was kind and did them for me. I like them daddy do you?' I say. 'Christian not like them.'

'And did she put the clip in your hair?'

'Yes daddy, I asked her to. I want to grow my hair so that I can have pigtails.' I say, daddy looks at mommy and smiles.

'Matty, I think we need a chat. Last week it was mommy's make up and now you want to look like Mia. You do know that boys and girls are different and that boys don't really do those girly things.' He says gently. I nod unsurely. 'I thought you would want to be like Elliot and Christian, they don't do those things do they?'

'No daddy, Christian wouldn't even hold my hand. He not like me like this. Mommy can you wash it off now.' I say and I take out the clip and give it to her.

'I'll have to take it off when we get home darling, you have to use special stuff.' Mommy says.

'Daddy can you drive home fast? I need mommy to get it off now.' I say and they laugh at me.

'Looks like the car is ready, lets go home.' Daddy says as we exit the building. I am fastened in my seat behind mommy and then daddy starts to drive.

'So what mischief have I missed?' Daddy asks mommy as he looks at her lovingly.

'The long version or the edited version?' mommy asks him.

'The edited for now, it sounds like it could go on.' He says.

'Oh it does.' Mommy says. I sit quietly in the back wondering what she will tell him. 'In the restaurant today he asked me what the baby was going to eat. I think Grace thought we hadn't told her about some news but our darling boy had picked up a baby bird that had flown into the window and wrapped it in tissue and put it in the front pocket of my bag. Elliot had to take it out for me after Matty had stood on his chair and laid across the table trying to look at it.' Mommy says. Daddy laughs.

'That is quite funny.' He says. 'Sorry, it probably wasn't for you.' He adds when mommy gives him one of her stern looks.

'He thinks babies come from their mommies elbows.' Mommy says and again daddy laughs. 'He woke me at five this morning so that we could come and meet you, that was after refusing to go to bed last night because he thought he might sleep in and miss you. We ended up having six hours sleep.'

'I thought you looked tired.' Daddy says gently to mommy and then to me more crossly 'Matty, why won't you sleep? You were supposed to be good for mommy.'

'I said sorry daddy. I not like sleeping.' I say. 'Mommy do you have to tell daddy any more things, he will get angry with me.'

'Maybe the rest better wait until we get home then.' Daddy says with a sigh. 'Matty perhaps you can think about everything you've done and then you can tell me.'

'OK daddy.' I say quietly 'I think now.' The rest of the journey goes quite quickly and the electronic gates are soon whirring open as we pull up at them.

'Matthew, we're just going to unpack the car and then you can come and tell me what you've been up to.' Daddy says. I nod at him uncertainly, I don't ever remember him calling me Matthew before. I'm always his little man or Matty. Mommy calls me it sometimes when she's getting cross but not daddy. I walk into the house and go up to my room, I know he will be angry about me playing his piano. I don't know how long I've laid on the floor at the end of my bed hidden out of view but it's mommy that finds me.

'Hey darling boy. What are you doing up here? We've been looking for you.' Mommy says gently as I lift my head from the pillow that I'd dragged off the bed 'Shall we go and find daddy?'

'No mommy. I stay here.' I say looking at her with wide eyes. 'I is frightened that daddy will be cross with me cos I was naughty when he wasn't here. I is very sorry mommy but I think I should try to sleep now cos he won't be cross then.' Mommy looks towards the door and daddy is stood there watching us. She runs her hand through my curls.

'Matty, just tell me what you did.' Daddy says coming into my room and sitting on the bed. 'Come here where I can see you.' He says and I get up and go and stand in front of him.

'I was gentle daddy like Christian showed me.' I say looking at him and then putting my head down and saying 'I played your piano daddy.' I move my head up slightly and look at him through my fearful eyes. He looks at mommy. 'I did it when mommy was in the bath so she didn't know.'

'Will you show me?' he says. I nod at him and he takes my hand and leads me downstairs to the piano. Mommy follows behind. I look at him and then lift the lid very carefully. I sit on the piano stool and start to play the tunes that Christian taught me. When I have finished I climb down and put the lid back down very slowly and gently. Mommy and daddy are watching me but I can't tell what they're thinking.

'That is how I did it daddy. I is very sorry.' I say.

'Matty, you should have asked to play the piano first. I can see that you were very careful though. Will you always be that careful?' daddy asks.

'Yes daddy. I will always be very gentle with it.' I say.

'OK if you are very careful and gentle every time then you can play the piano. You are already very good. Would you like me to arrange lessons with Christian's teacher?' daddy says.

'Can Christian teach me?' I ask. 'I might not like the teacher, she might be scary.'

'We'll see.' Daddy says smiling at me.

'Did you like it mommy?' I ask her.

'Yes darling boy. You are very clever to have practised those tunes and you played beautifully.' Mommy says.

'I is going to practise lots and then I be better than Christian.' I say and mommy and daddy smile at me indulgently.

'Come on little man, Shall we walk next door. There's a gift bag on the side in the kitchen if you want to get it to take, it's the chocolate bars you requested for everyone.' Daddy says to me. I run to the kitchen to see.

'Oh wow daddy, they will be very happy with all this.' I say. The bag is filled with lots of English chocolate, aeros, curly wurlys, minstrels, malteasers, dairy milk. 'Daddy do we need to give them my teasers.' I ask him.

'I bought extra for them.' He says smiling at me 'Mommy has put yours away in your box already.'

'Can I see daddy, please.' I plead. He reaches up to the cupboard and pulls my box down and there is my stash. 'Thank you daddy.' I say when I see how much he has bought for me. I throw myself at him and he picks me up to hug me. 'I love you daddy, especially cos you not cross with me.'

'I love you too little man.' He says putting me on the kitchen island so that I am sat down. 'Hands out, we're going to take the color off before we go out.' I do as I'm told and he gently uses the special pads to take the polish off.

'They smell funny daddy, I not like that smell.' I say

'Well don't let Mia do it again and then I won't need to do this to you.' Daddy says calmly.

'OK daddy, where is mommy, is she coming out with us?' I ask.

'No, mommy has gone for a lie down. She is very tired and not feeling very well.' He says.

'Did I make her sick daddy?' I say 'Can Gracie make her better?'

'No you didn't make her sick but she needs to sleep. We'll go next door and when mommy has rested she will come and find us. Are you ready?' he asks.

'Yes daddy. Let's go. I will hold your hand nicely.' I say.

'Did you hold mommy's hand nicely all the time?' he asks. I put my head down and shake it.

'No daddy not all the time. I was bad at the shops as well, I pressed the piano keys when Elliot told me not to and then I ran away from him. When mommy saw me she was very angry with me.'

'Oh Matty, what are we going to do with you?' he asks.

'I don't know daddy. I'll try very hard to be good.' I say. I hold his hand and with the other hand carry the gift bag full of chocolate. Daddy has a bag in his hand as well. As we walk down the road the bag clinks with the bottles.

'Clink, clink, clink.' I sing along giggling at the noise. 'What have you got in your bag daddy?'

'Some beer for Carrick and some shortbread for Grace.' Daddy says. 'And before you ask, yes I bought shortbread for you and mommy.'

'Thank you daddy. Mommy likes those biscuits best.' I say. We're soon walking down the drive and knocking on the front door. Carrick answers and he grins when he sees us.

'Hello Wick.' I say 'I got chocolate for everyone.'

'Hello Matty, I'm sure they will be delighted. Go and find Grace she is in the kitchen. Simon come on in, I've got those business forms you wanted in the study.' Carrick says.

'Beer first?' daddy asks.

'Of course.' Carrick says. We all make our way to the kitchen together.

'Hello Gracie, I got chocolate.' I say putting the bag on the table. 'Where's Fred?'

'Thank you darling. Fred should be where you left him on the piano. Where's mommy?' Grace asks.

'Mommy needed to sleep cos I didn't let her and it made her sick. Can you make her better please?' I say. Grace looks at daddy as I go running to find Fred. He is where I left him and I pick him up and hug him close. I wander back to the kitchen and sit down at the table.

'Grace, where is Christian?' I ask.

'He's waiting to see his dad for his allowance with Mia and Elliot.' Grace says smiling at me and giving me a glass of milk.

'Oh, I not good enough for a lowants.' I say sadly, hugging Fred to my chest. 'I think mommy is sick cos I was naughty.'

'No mommy is just tired darling. She will be OK after a little sleep.' Grace says gently. 'Do you want your number book that you got earlier to look at?'

'Yes please.' I say. Grace goes to get it and brings a pencil as well. I sit quite content looking through the book. Eventually I am counting on my fingers and writing numbers in the book. Grace leaves me for a moment and she must go and get daddy because after a while he kisses my head.

'Hey little man, what are you doing?' daddy asks.

'I do this number book daddy. I like the numbers.' I say.

'Can I see?' He asks.

'Sure daddy, let me show you which ones I did.' I say going back to the beginning of the book. He starts flicking through and then looks at Grace and nods. She smiles at me. 'Daddy have I done something bad again?'

'No darling quite the opposite. Where did you learn to read the numbers and do the sums?' he asks.

'Mommy showed me the numbers and I teached myself to do the sums, have I done them wrong daddy?'

'No you have them all right.' Daddy says.

'I don't think I have met a little boy before that can do sums at your age.' Grace says. 'You are very clever Matty.'

'I know I is, I is going to be clever like Christian.' I state matter of factually. 'Will it make mommy happy with me?'

'Yes darling, mommy will be very proud.' Daddy says. 'I'm going to talk with Carrick now in his study, will you be ok here for a while.'

'Yes daddy, I will go and find some legos now. I had enough of numbers for today.' I say. I'm lying on the floor in the living room in my own little word of lego models that I have made when mommy and Grace come in and find me.

'Mommy, are you better?' I say as soon as I see her. I get up off the floor to go and give her a hug. She hugs me back then sits down on one of the sofas and I sit on her knee.

'Yes darling, I just needed a little sleep.' Mommy says. 'Daddy and Grace have told me about your number book, you're very clever to know how to do those sums.'

'Can I go to school with Christian now?' I ask.

'No darling, you're not old enough yet to be at the same school as Christian but there is a school in Bellevue that you could go to and learn things.' Mommy says.

'I don't know mommy, I like being home with you and coming to visit Grace when she's not working.' I say hugging her.

'Shall we go and visit the school and see if you like it. They have a music room with a piano and lots of other instruments.' Mommy says. 'You don't need to go just yet but maybe after our holiday.'

'OK I go and look but if I not like it then I not go and I learn my things at home.' I say.

'OK darling that's fine.' Mommy says.

'Are you staying for dinner tonight?' Grace asks smiling at me.

'Are you sure Grace?' mommy asks.

'Yes, the men can barbeque so we only need to make salad.' Grace says.

'I like salad.' I say 'Can I sit next to Christian, mommy and daddy?'

'Matty, you can't sit next to three people.' Mommy says.

'I can if I sit on someone's knee.' I say and they laugh at me. 'Where is Christian now?'

'He's out in the yard with Elliot, shall we go and find them?' Grace asks.

'Yes, yes, yes,' I say climbing down from mommy's knee and bouncing up and down. I follow them both out to the kitchen and the back yard. I can see Christian and Elliot throwing a ball to each other down by the water's edge so I run down to them.

'Chris-ti-an, Lel-li-ot, Chris-ti-an can I play with you?' I shout as I run.

'Hey buddy, slow down.' Christian says as I reach him and he picks me up and spins me round. 'Say our names slowly and properly, then you can play.'

'Christian and Elliot.' I say giggling at him. 'Elliot and Christian.' He throws me over his shoulder and tickles me.

'Are you being cheeky?' he asks and I laugh at him. I am now on sat on his hip. I look at him seriously.

'Yes cos I love you Christian.' I say and kiss his cheek. He wipes it away.

'Enough little man. Go and fetch the soccer ball and we'll kick it around and you can try and get it off us.' Christian says.

'OK, Elliot play as well.' I say.

'Yes buddy I'm playing as well.' Elliot says.

'Oh good, I is staying for dinner, we are having leaves from salad.' I say and run off to find the ball. When I find it I kick it back down the garden and the three of us are soon kicking the ball around, well Christian and Elliot kick it for me and I chase it. I'm soon exhausted.

'Come and sit on the jetty with us for a rest buddy.' Elliot says.

'OK.' I say, Christian and Elliot sit with their feet dangling in the water but I lay on my front between them with my hands playing in the water. I listen in on their conversation.

'I thought dad was pretty generous with the allowance tonight.' Elliot says. 'He gave me more than I deserved especially because of my math score.'

'Yes I did OK as well though Mia was upset she didn't get any extra.' Christian says. 'It serves her right, she shouldn't have turned Matty into a girl this afternoon.'

'I know, she thinks she can smile sweetly and get away with things. She was trying to get him into trouble as well when we were encouraging him to say my name.' Elliot mutters.

'Have you got much money saved for the holiday? It should be a good trip if we're away for six weeks.' Christian says.

'No, I've spent most of my allowance each week. I'm hoping mom and dad will be generous whilst we're away.' Elliot says. I stop splashing my hands and look at Christian.

'That's long time for holiday, I will miss you Christian.' I say to him sadly. He smiles at me.

'Hey buddy, you're coming with us. We're all going on your daddy's jet. You can sit with me and Elliot if you want.'

'And mommy?' I ask.

'Yes your mommy is coming as well but she will sit on the girly table and the daddies will sit together and talk about work. We can play on the Gameboys and with the legos.' Elliot says.

'Yes and I can do my number books cos I is good at those now.' I say splashing my hands happily again.

'Matty we need to go back to the house to wash our hands for dinner.' Christian says.

'I just washed my hands so I can stay here longer.' I say.

'No you have to wash them with soap.' Elliot says tickling me. I wriggle around and try and kick him off but somehow manage to fall head first into the water. I feel some hands around me and as we surface I have a huge grin on my face as I find myself looking at Christian.

'Can we do that again?' I ask as he passes me to Elliot who's stood on the jetty still.

'No.' Elliot says 'I think we're going to be in enough trouble as it is. We'd better go and get you showered and dry. Give me your hand Christian and I'll pull you out. Matty stand still and do not move.'

'I jump to Christian.' I say wanting to play.

'No.' Elliot shouts at me. 'You've been naughty for me once already today so you will listen this time and do as you're told. Stand still now.' I stand rigid, my arms by my side as Elliot helps Christian from the water. I look at Elliot through wide eyes as he picks up his shoes and then tries to take my hand. 'Matty please.' He says gently 'Hold my hand as we walk back up to the house.' A tear rolls down my cheek as I shake my head. 'Hey buddy, what's wrong?' Elliot asks crouching down on his knees to my level. I just stare back at him. 'Did I scare you when I shouted?' I nod at him. 'I'm sorry, but you scare me sometimes with the things you do. I didn't want you going back in the water and you scared me in the shop when you ran away.'

'I is sorry. I not want to scare you Elliot.' I say and go to hug him. He hugs me back and then picks me up to carry me back to the house.

'Come on Christian, we better go and face the music and see what trouble this little monkey has got us into.' Elliot says as they start walking and I hug Elliot tightly all the way.

'


	5. Chapter 5-Hero

'Oh, you're going to be in so much trouble.' Mia says as we make our way up the garden. She runs ahead of us. 'Mom, dad.' she shouts 'Guess what the boys have been doing?'

'Oh shit.' Elliot says to Christian. 'We're in for it now.'

'Let's try and get in by the patio doors before they come out.' Christian says and they start walking quickly. I'm still gripping tightly to Elliot.

'OK, if we make it in head straight upstairs to our bathroom.' Elliot says. We walk through the doors and as we get to the bottom of the stairs Grace sees us.

'Where are you going and what have you been up to boys?' Grace asks.

'Gracie I been swimming and Christian rescued me.' I say.

'Christian.' She says.

'Mom, Matty fell in. I jumped in to get him.' Christian says quietly.

'How could you let him fall in, weren't you watching him. You'd better get showered, I'm angry with you. Wait till I tell your father.' Grace says. I wriggle around in Elliot's arms and put my arms out to Grace. She takes me from Elliot.

'Gracie, you not get angry with Elliot and Christian.' I say kissing her cheek. 'I was bad and kicked Elliot and then fell in. It is not their fault. I is to blame. I is sorry Elliot, I was naughty for you again.'

'Matthew.' I hear mommy say, she is going to be angry with me. I look at Elliot.

'Oh shit, I'm in for it now.' I say smiling at everyone.

'Elliot.' Grace says. 'Matty must have heard you say that. Christian go and shower. Sue do you want to shower Matty in the guest room next to ours whilst I deal with Elliot? I think there's some of Matty's spare clothes in the drawers.'

'Please not get angry Gracie, I love you.' I whisper to her then kiss her again. Mommy takes me from Grace's arm and carries me up the stairs. In the bathroom she takes my clothes off and stands me in the shower.

'Mommy are you cross again?' I ask her.

'Yes.' Mommy says and she switches the water on.

'Mommy that is cold. I not like that.' I say trying to get out.

'It will be warmer in a minute, here use this shower gel and we need to wash your hair.' She says. 'Matthew, I'm cross you kicked Elliot and now he and Christian are in trouble with Grace.' I stand quietly and look at her. 'Are you listening to me?'

'Yes mommy, but I don't want you cross with me cos it made you sick before. I not want you sick mommy.' I say quietly.

'Oh Matty, you didn't make me sick. Mommy was just tired.' She says gently and she starts to wash my hair. Mommy rinses me off and as I climb out of the shower she wraps me in a huge fluffy towel. As we go into the bedroom mommy goes to the drawers to get me some clean clothes and Grace comes into the room. I stand patiently whilst mommy dresses me.

'Are the boys OK?' mommy asks Grace.

'They've gone for a walk in the back yard. Carrick has given them a telling off and taken their allowance off them. I think they're both pretty upset.' Grace says.

'Oh Grace no. It will have been this little man's fault. He just seems to attract mischief.' Mommy says.

'They should never have let him fall in the lake though.' Grace says.

'These things happen, Christian would have been straight in after him to pull him out. You know what Matty is like he just does stuff. Look at what he's done today and it isn't over yet, we've had the baby bird in my bag, he ran away from Elliot in the store, he got Mia to paint his nails. The list is endless and that's what he's like every day.' Mommy says. 'I feel sorry for Elliot, as the oldest he'll get the blame but this little man started this latest incident by kicking him.' She's now rubbing my hair with the towel and she's not being gentle.

'Mommy, are you cross cos you is hurting me.' I say pulling my head away.

'Yes I am cross with you because you have got Elliot and Christian in trouble.' She says. I look at her with wide eyes.

'Oh Sue, he's so cute.' Grace says.

'Don't be taken in by his cute wide eyed look.' Mommy says. 'You're too soft with him.'

'Darling boy, go and find the lego and stay out of trouble. Dinner will be ready soon.' Grace says to me. I head down the stairs and as I pass Carrick's study I see that the door is open. Daddy is in there with him and they are stood on the same side of the desk looking at some paperwork together. I knock like I have seen Christian do and when they look up I walk in and stand on the opposite side of the desk to them.

'Wick and daddy, I not good enough for a lowants but can you give Elliot and Christian theirs back. I was naughty and kicked Elliot and fell in water and Christian rescued me like hero. It is all my fault and I is to blame. Daddy please can you give them some of your money cos they look after me. I goes and play with legos now and stay out of trouble.' I say. They look back at me with amused expressions.

'Come here little man.' Daddy says and as I go to the other side of the desk he picks me up and hugs me. He tickles me and soon I'm giggling. Elliot and Christian must try and walk past the study door.

'Boys come in here.' Carrick says. I'm still laughing and giggling. They stare at me as if they can't believe that I'm in here and giggling as if nothing has happened. 'Elliot, Christian, I'm sorry I got angry with you earlier. I will reinstate your allowance.' They look at him in amazement.

'Thanks dad.' they both say. Daddy puts me down and takes his wallet out.

'I've been instructed by this little man that I need to add to your allowance as well. Thank you for looking after him.' Daddy says handing them both some notes. 'Apparently you're a hero Christian for rescuing him.' He adds with a smirk.

'Thanks Simon.' Elliot says. 'He's only a hero because he jumped in before I got chance.' I walk round the desk and Elliot picks me up. 'Thanks buddy for getting our allowance back.'

'That's OK Elliot. I is sorry that I kicked you.' I say and kiss his cheek. I wriggle around to get to Christian. He takes me from Elliot's arms and I hug him. 'Thank you for saving me Christian, you is my hero.' I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

'Come on you little monkey, let's go into the back yard and tire you out before dinner. You might sit still then while we eat.' Christian says.


	6. Chapter 6-Break

'Matty, go and get the soccer ball.' Christian says as we go into the back yard.

'No Christian, I not play with that. It makes me puffed out.' I say.

'It's supposed to, otherwise you won't sit still when we have dinner.' He says.

'I sit nicely at lunchtime, Gracie said I did.' I say indignantly. Then run off towards the trees. Elliot and Christian follow me. 'You teach me to kick box Christian.'

'You're a demanding little thing. OK follow me and do what I do.' Christian says as Elliot lies on the grass and watches. I try so hard to copy what Christian is doing but find it difficult to balance properly, I end up falling over and rolling around giggling. Elliot tickles me and I try and shake him off to no avail. I have had enough but he won't stop. I sink my teeth into his hand and he pushes me away.

'Matty, that's really bad. You mustn't do that to anyone.' Elliot shouts.

'What did he do?' Christian asks.

'The little shit bit me.' Elliot says quietly to Christian but I hear him. They look at me with contempt.

'Go and find something to do on your own. We're going out the front to skateboard on the drive.' Christian says. 'Come on Elliot, let's leave him.'

'I is sorry. I not know it was bad.' I say.

'It's too late for that buddy. You hurt Elliot.' Christian says and they walk off to the front of the house. I lie on my front and contemplate what to do next. I get to my feet and wander over to the boathouse and start to climb the tree at the side, it has lots of low branches. I'm only about two branches up when I slip and fall out but I shake myself off and start again though my left arm is hurting. Once I'm on the fourth branch I think I'm high enough and sit and swing my legs. I can hear mommy calling me but she can't see where I am. Daddy joins her and they both call me but I don't want to be found. Elliot and Christian don't like me. Elliot and Christian are back in the yard again and they start shouting me as well and are soon joined by Grace and Carrick.

'Matty, wherever you're hiding come out.' Elliot shouts. 'We're not cross with you.'

'Elliot, why were you cross with Matty?' Grace asks as they near the boathouse.

'I was tickling him and he bit me mom.' Elliot says. 'We left him to play on his own.

'Matty, come on buddy. It's time to eat.' Christian says.

'I's not hungry.' I say and they all look up. 'I stay here.'

'Matty boy please come down.' Mommy says.

'No mommy, I is bad again. I is very sorry I hurt Elliot so I stay here on my own.' I say as a tear trickles down my cheek.

'Little man, do you need a hand to get down.' Daddy says gently. I nod at him.

'I is stuck daddy.' I say.

'Elliot, climb up and help him.' Grace says.

'No Gracie. I jump down.' I say.

'No darling boy. Stay where you are and Elliot will come and get you. He is good at climbing trees.' Grace says.

'I know. He teached me.' I say.

'Elliot, quick. Go and help him. I don't know whether to be angry with you again for showing him how to do it.' Grace says.

'Grace, don't worry. It's just another scrape to add to everything else today. Matty is in enough trouble for biting Elliot.' Mommy says. Elliot is now approaching me on the branch.

'Come here buddy, I will help you down.' Elliot says gently.

'I is sorry Elliot, I not meant to hurt you. I is a shit.' I say to him. I hear a sharp intake of breath from the ground below us.

'Perhaps I'll stay up here with you. I think we're both in trouble now. Matty you mustn't say that word again. I shouldn't have said it in front of you.' Elliot says. 'Come on we better go and face the music and get our punishments over with.'

'Elliot just smile lots and then they don't get cross.' I say.

'Buddy that might work when you're three but not when you're my age.' Elliot says.

'How old is you?' I ask him.

'Fifteen.' Elliot says.

'Oh that is old. You are twelve years older than me. Your age is five times my age.' I say. Elliot looks at me astonished.

'Matty, where did you learn that from?' he asks.

'I don't know, I did the numbers in a book and I played on daddy's cullator and I just remembered them.' I say. As Elliot helps me down he talks to me calmly. Once on the ground I see daddy kiss mommy.

'You go back up to the house darling, I'll deal with the little man.' Daddy says to mommy. I stand and look at him whilst everyone walks away. I can hear Grace telling Elliot off. 'So little man what are we going to do with you?' daddy says.

'I don't know daddy.' I mutter looking away from him, I don't want him to be cross.

'Matty, look at me.' He says gently so that I turn to look. 'I've only been home a couple of hours and you've been in the lake and up a tree and have kicked and bitten Elliot. That's not very good behaviour is it?'

'No' I whisper.

'Poor mommy has had to put up with you for five days on her own, no wonder she is tired and cross. We are going to walk up to the house now and sit and have a meal. Everyone else will have already sat down so you will not get to choose who you want to sit next to. I don't want a fuss, you just sit where's there's a space and please behave through the whole meal. Do you think you can do that?'

'Yes.' I say quietly.

'Matty, mommy has to go to her office tomorrow. If you can behave during dinner and then go to sleep nicely once we're home, you and me can do something fun together tomorrow, but I need you to be a good boy.'

'OK daddy. I will try.'

'Good boy, let's go and join the others.' He says taking my hand. We walk up to the patio. Daddy sits down in between mommy and Christian. There is only the seat left between mommy and Mia. I stare at it uncertainly. Daddy raises his eyebrows and I climb onto it.

'Did you get a telling off?' Mia whispers to me. I look at her and nod. 'You look like you're going to cry.' I shrug and look away.

'Salad, Matty.' Mommy says. I nod at her. 'Chicken, burger or sausage.' I shake my head. Daddy looks at me.

'No thank you mommy. Just salad.' I whisper so only she can hear. I don't look at anyone but concentrate on eating the tomatoes, cucumber, lettuce and peppers. Everyone is chatting to each other but I keep my head down. Once I've finished I sit looking at my hands.

'Darling, do you want anything else to eat?' Grace says touching my shoulder. She is stood behind me smiling at me.

'No thank you Grace.' I whisper. She crouches down so that she is at my level and ruffles my hair.

'Smile darling.' She says gently and kisses the top of my head before clearing my plate. Everyone has finished and they all make to move. I sit there still.

'Matty, you can leave the table now.' Mommy says. I climb down and stand to the side. 'What did you say to him Simon? I've never seen him this quiet.'

'I only told him that he had to be good if he wanted to do something fun with me tomorrow. I'll just finish my beer and then we'll head home shall we?' Daddy says to her. She nods at him and he kisses her lips.

'Matty, do you want to come inside with me and Grace?' mommy asks.

'Yes mommy.' I say. In the kitchen I find Fred on the table and pick him up and hug him to my chest before sitting at the table. I watch Grace and mommy as they load the dishwasher and tidy up. I sit very still, scared to move in case I do something naughty without meaning to. A tear trickles down my cheek and mommy comes straight to me.

'Darling, what's the matter?' she asks.

'I is trying to be good mommy but it is so hard and I want to have fun with daddy tomorrow.' I sob.

'Oh darling, you are being good. You sat nicely through dinner again.' She says as she picks me up and hugs me.

'I hurt Elliot mommy. I didn't know it was bad.' I say through my tears.

'Matty darling, don't worry about that.' Grace says. 'Elliot will be OK, just don't do it to anyone else.'

'OK Gracie.' I say.

'Is it time for bed?' mommy asks.

'Yes mommy, I is tired.' I say.

'Finally.' Mommy says to Grace. 'I never thought I'd hear those words. We'll head out through the back yard Grace and collect Simon on the way through. Thanks for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow evening.'

'OK bye Sue.' Grace says kissing mommy on her cheek. 'Bye darling boy, sleep well.' She says to me and kisses the top of my head. Mommy carries me into the backyard and hands me to daddy.

'This little man is tired and would like to go to bed.' Mommy says to daddy.

'I think we could all do with an early night.' Daddy says to her. 'Carrick, we're calling it a night and heading home. We'll catch up with you tomorrow sometime.'

'OK Simon, I'm ferrying the kids to activities most of the day as Grace has a shift at the hospital. I'm home from about four.' Carrick says.

'Head over to us then when you get back. Me and the little man will stock up at the supermarket in the morning and get the barbeque fired up ready in the evening. Thanks for today.'

'You're welcome. Bye little man. Bye Sue.' Carrick says kissing mom on the cheek.

'Bye Wick' I say and he smiles at me. I rest my head on daddy's shoulder as he carries me through the back gate in the wall.

'Hey little man, you're very quiet.' Daddy says to me.

'I want to have fun with you tomorrow daddy so I is trying to be good.' I say.

'But that shouldn't stop you from talking darling.' Mommy says. 'I think there's something wrong when you don't speak to us.'

'No mommy everything is OK. I don't want to be bad for you.' I say as we climb the stairs to my bedroom. 'I is a big boy now, I get ready for bed on my own.'

'OK.' Says mommy surprised. 'We'll be back to check on you in five minutes. Don't forget to clean your teeth.' I roll my eyes at her and she smiles.

'Mommy I do them every night. I won't forget.' I say. I strip my clothes off, my left arm still hurts and it's quite painful as I pull my pyjamas on. After cleaning my teeth I climb into bed and close my eyes.

'Oh Simon, he's asleep.' Mommy says.

'No mommy, I just closed my eyes but they is tired.' I say. 'Night mommy, night daddy. I love you both.'

'We love you too little man.' Daddy says as he kisses my forehead.

'Even when I is naughty.' I say.

'Yes darling.' Mommy says as she kisses me. 'Matty, mommy will be at her office all day tomorrow but you will have fun with daddy.'

'Yes mommy. I will miss you lots but can I speak to you on the phone.'

'Hey little man, we might be too busy to phone. What do you want to do?' daddy asks.

'Swim and ice cream and just being with you daddy.' I say as my eyes start to close again.

'OK, little man, I think we can manage that. Sweet dreams.' He says as I slip into my sleep. When I wake it is light outside. I lie still in bed though not wanting to disturb mommy and daddy. I am desperate to have fun time with daddy and I won't do anything to spoil it. My door opens slightly and I see daddy's face. I look up and smile at him.

'Morning daddy. Have I been good?' I ask.

'Yes little man. Why didn't you come and find me when you woke?' he asks.

'Cos I was trying to be good and not disturb you and mommy.' I say.

'Oh little man, mommy left for work ages ago. I've been waiting for you to wake up. Let's go and get you breakfast.' He says and picks me up out of bed.

'I need the bathroom first daddy.' I say as he carries me down the stairs.

'OK you go and I'll start making pancakes for you.' He says. When I go into the kitchen daddy is singing to the radio as he cooks. I try and join in but don't know the words so make them up and he grins at me. I try and climb onto the barstool at the breakfast bar but my arm is hurting too much.

'Daddy, can you help me up here?' I ask.

'Sure little man. Have you shrunk? You could climb up easily before I left for England.'

'No daddy.' I say giggling 'I is bigger but I is just finding it hard today.' He picks me up and sits me down. 'Thank you daddy, me and Fred will have lots of pancakes.'

'OK, first lot coming up.' He says placing the plate in front of me. He watches me affectionately. 'Matty, put Fred down and use your knife and fork.'

'Can you cut it for me daddy?' I ask.

'Has mommy been spoiling you? You could do this five days ago.' He says. I look at him with my big eyes.

'Please daddy. My arm hurts when I do things.' I say.

'Which arm?' he asks and I show him my left arm. 'Do you know how you hurt it?' I nod warily at him. 'Please tell me what you did.'

'Daddy, don't be cross.' I say.

'I won't darling, just tell me.'

'I fell out of the tree yesterday and then it hurt.' I mutter quietly.

'Oh Matty, it's been hurting all this time.' He says and I nod. 'Is that why you hardly ate last night because you couldn't cut anything up?' Again I nod. 'Darling you should have told someone.'

'I didn't want anyone to be more cross with me and everyone was eating.' I say.

'Ok little man. Eat these pancakes now I've cut them up and then I'll help you to get dressed. I think we'll go and see Grace at work before we do anything else today.' He says gently and my eyes widen. 'Don't worry Matty, Grace will just have a look at it and make sure it's OK. She would have done it last night if you had said something.'

'Sorry daddy, I thought it would be better this morning.' I say as I tuck into my breakfast.

'Can you show me where it hurts?' he asks.

'Sure daddy, all along here.' I say pointing to my forearm and pulling my pyjama sleeve up. 'Oh look, there's a big bruise along it. Maybe the hurt will go when the bruise disappears.'

'Jeez Matty boy, you've been very brave. Have you finished eating?' he asks and I nod. He scoops me up into his arms and takes me upstairs to get me dressed. 'OK lets clean your teeth and then we can go.'

'Are we in a rush daddy?' I ask.

'Sort of, the sooner we get your arm checked out the sooner we can get on with our day.' Daddy says.

'OK, shall I get my backpack?'

'Good idea little man. Do you know where mommy put it?' he asks and I nod. I fetch it from the closet and put in some cars and a water bottle. Daddy adds a couple more things as I grab Fred off the side.

'OK daddy, I is ready now. Let's go and see Gracie.' I say. In the car I sit quietly. Daddy is singing along to the radio but I don't join in this time.

'Here we are little man, let's go and find Grace.' Daddy says as he pulls into the parking lot.

'Will she take the hurt away daddy?' I ask as he picks me up out of the car seat. He carries me towards the hospital.

'Hopefully darling. Is it that bad?' he asks. I nod. We enter and daddy makes his way towards the reception.

'Morning, is Dr Trevelyan available at the moment?' daddy asks.

'Daddy, I only want to see Gracie.' I say. The receptionist smiles at us.

'Mr Gill, I'll page her for you. I just need to take some details.' She says.

'Daddy, how does the lady know your name?' I ask.

'Lots of people know my name Matty.' He says. 'Here, let me sit you down whilst I give your details to the lady.' I sit in the seat that he has put me in as he goes back to the reception area. He's not there long and has walked back to sit down next to me. 'Hopefully Grace won't be too long.'

'Daddy why does lots of people know your name and when we came to wait for your jet the lady knew that I was waiting for you even though mommy didn't say our name and then I saw you kiss that other lady. I not like it when you kiss other people daddy.' I say.

'I see you've found your voice again. Matty the lady I kissed on the cheek is just someone who works for me. I'd just spent five days in London with her and her husband and was saying goodbye. I kiss Grace on the cheek sometimes.' He says.

'I know daddy and that's OK cos Gracie is nice to me and I know her. Please don't kiss strange ladies, I don't think mommy minded but I don't want you to upset her.' I say. He starts laughing. 'What is funny daddy?'

'You are little man.' He says. I'm about to reply but Grace appears.

'Simon, what's wrong?' Grace asks.

'It's this little monkey. Apparently he fell out of the tree last night before he re-climbed it. Can you take a look at his left arm for us please?'

'Sure. Follow me darling.' She says and leads us to a cubicle. 'Ok Matty, can I take a look at your arm?' I nod at her and pull my sleeve up. 'Oh darling, why didn't you tell me last night? That must hurt a lot.'

'It does but I thought it would go away. Everyone was cross with me last night and I didn't want them to be more angry.' I say. She looks at daddy and grimaces.

'Matty, I'm going to get someone to take an x-ray of your arm. It's like a photo of your bones.' She says gently.

'OK, can Fred have his photo taken as well?' I ask her.

'Let's just do you for now. Fred can come with you though.' She says. 'Simon, do you want to carry him to x-ray. Just follow the signs and I'll catch you up.'

'Sure. Are you going to phone Sue?' he asks.

'Do you want me to?' she asks.

'No, leave her to work. There's no point worrying her. She'll come straight here and she's got a deadline to meet.' Daddy says. 'She stressed out enough without adding this. I'd rather she finished her work today and then we can have a family day tomorrow.'

'OK, I'll walk with you to x-ray then.' Grace says. 'I think she's found it tough this week.'

'I know, it wasn't the ideal time to go away but Nick needed sorting out once and for all.' Daddy says. 'I can't believe what he did, my own brother ripping me off for the last two years. He was the master of deceit and learnt to cover his tracks well. I'm just pleased we managed to keep it out of the courts.'

'At least it's over and done with now. You're not going away again just yet are you?' Grace asks.

'I was meant to go to New York on Wednesday but I'll send Jane and Steve. They've been brilliant all week and will be able to manage that account no problem. Sue needs me more at the moment, especially with this one.' Daddy says nodding at me. I smile at him and he smiles back. He seems happy and I've not really understood what he's been talking to Grace about.

'We're here now Matty boy.' Daddy says. 'Will you sit nice and still while they take the picture?'

'I'll try daddy.' I whisper.

'Come to me darling.' Grace says and daddy transfers me to her arms. 'Simon, go and stand behind the screen. Matty, I'm going to lie you down on this bed and put you in position with the help of the nurse. Then we're going to stand with daddy over there whilst the machine takes your picture. Fred will be here with you. Can you lie very still for me?'

'Yes Gracie.' I say and the nurse smiles at me.

'Don't be scared darling, this will only take two minutes and then daddy can pick you up again.' Grace says. I lie as still as I can, whilst they walk to daddy. Before I know it daddy is picking me up again.

'Well done, you did a good job there little man.' Daddy says as he kisses my head.

'You're very brave Matty, I'm just going to show your pictures to another doctor and then we'll see if we can make your pain go away.' Grace says. 'Simon, do you want to take him back to the cubicle? I'll meet you there.'

'OK, thanks Grace.' Daddy says.

'Thank you Gracie, I love you.' I say and she smiles at me. The nurse smiles as well.

'Matty lives next door to me. We see each other every day.' I hear Grace telling the nurse as daddy carries me from the room.

'Daddy does Grace know what's wrong with my arm?' I ask.

'Yes, she's just got to check with another doctor though.' Daddy says.

'Then can we go swimming.' I ask.

'Not today darling boy.' Grace says as she enters the room. She looks at daddy and he nods at her. 'Matty darling, one of your bones is broken and we need to put a cast on your arm to protect it. You can choose the color.'

'Oh, will it take long to fix?' I ask.

'You need to keep the cast on for four weeks.' She says looking at daddy.

'That is a long time.' I say.

'Shit, we're supposed to be going away in three weeks and Hawaii was the first stop. So that first week of the break we'll all be trying to keep him out of the water.' Daddy says.

'Daddy, you said that naughty word that Elliot says. He said I'm not allowed to say it again.' I say and smile at him.

'Simon.' Grace says and touches his arm. 'We could just do the holiday backwards, start off in London and then Paris. We'll be in Sydney for the same two weeks and then stop off for the last two in Hawaii last. I can arrange for us to go to the hospital just before we leave London and Matty's arm should be fine by then. It's a clean break and he's little enough for it to heal quickly.'

'Christian's birthday present.' Daddy says looking at her.

'Simon, the kids don't know where we're going and when. We'll find something do in London for his birthday and just rearrange the Hawaii part, when we explain he'll understand.' Grace says.

'OK, we'll speak to Sue and Carrick tonight and see what they say. Everyone has to agree though and maybe we should let the kids know. I'm sure big ears will have heard every word and will repeat it all to them anyway.' Daddy says. They look at me and I stare back at them, my eyes wide but I smile.

'Right darling, let's get you to the plaster room. What color would you like? There's pink, purple, red, green or blue.' Grace says.

'Purple.' I whisper to Grace. 'It will match Mia's nail color. Don't tell daddy.'

'Matty darling are you sure, you're going to have to wear it for four weeks. Why don't you have blue or green and then it will match your clothes.' Grace says. I look down at what I'm wearing.

'OK Gracie, I'll have blue.' I say. 'Is that OK daddy?'

'Yes little man, blue is good.' He says. I sit in the chair patiently as the male nurse put my arm in the cast.

'I can't believe he didn't say anything last night.' Grace says to daddy. 'He must have been in so much pain.'

'I know, I feel guilty for telling him off now. He was too scared to do anything after that. He wouldn't even talk at the dinner table and he hardly ate anything.' Daddy says to her.

'Don't blame yourself. The boys shouldn't have left him on his own and we all should have known that he's never that quiet when we're sat eating. He'll bounce back, take him for ice cream after this, that will make him happy.' Grace says. The nurse goes to talk to them and I sit and admire the blue cast on my arm.

'Darling, I just need you to take this medicine and then you can go with daddy.' Grace says. 'It will take away the pain.'

'Is it the funny tasting one that I don't like?' I ask. Grace looks at daddy. He gets something out of my backpack.

'Yes darling but I need you to take it nicely otherwise you'll have to stay here.' She says. 'Daddy has some juice for you to drink straight away.' I look at her with my wide eyes and nod. Daddy gets the juice carton ready with the straw. He looks at Grace and she nods. 'OK, open wide.' I do as I'm told and she puts the medicine in and I swallow pulling a face. Daddy is by my side and hands me the juice which I gulp down.

'All gone.' I say and smile at them. 'Can we go now?'

'Yes little man. Shall we go and get ice cream?' daddy asks.

'Yes, yes, yes.' I say excitedly. 'Can we take some for mommy?'

'I think we'll call at the deli by her office and grab her a sub and then you can eat your ice cream whilst she has her lunch.' Daddy tells me and then turns to Grace 'She won't eat otherwise.'

'I know, she'll lose track of time.' Grace says. 'Shall we still come round this evening?'

'Yes, Sue will want to see you. I'll order some food to be delivered from the Italian. Is that OK? We were supposed to go to the supermarket this morning.' Daddy tells her.

'That's fine, call Carrick later and tell him what time you want us. I'll be able to check on this darling boy as well later.' She says picking me up and hugging me. I hug her back and kiss her cheek.

'Thank you for making me better Gracie.' I say. 'I see Christian later and show him this.' I add as I wave my arm around.

'Yes darling, you can show him later.' She says. 'Say hi to mommy for me.' Daddy takes me from Grace's arms and I wave to everyone shouting 'Bye, Bye'

'You were very good and very brave in there little man.' Daddy says as he fastens me in the car. 'How does your arm feel now?'

'Better daddy, will I have to wear this when I sleep?' I ask.

'Yes, it has to stay on for four weeks.' He says.

'I not like that daddy. How will I wash my arm?' I ask him.

'You can't. This has to be kept very dry otherwise your arm won't get better.'

'Oh dear, mommy won't be happy cos I'll be dirty. Yesterday I had a wash in the lake and she still cleaned me in the shower.' I say.

'You are funny. Right first stop deli, then the ice cream shop next door and then we'll see mommy. Does that sound good to you?' daddy asks me.

'Yes daddy. I miss mommy when she has to go to work.' I say sadly as daddy starts to drive.

'I know, but at least she doesn't go every day because she has an office at home as well. You get to spend time with daddy or Grace when she is at work.' He says.

'Yes daddy, I miss you when you go to work and I miss Grace when she goes to work and I miss Christian when he goes to school and I miss….' I say as daddy interrupts me.

'That's enough, I think I get the idea.' Daddy says laughing at me.

'It's rude to interrupt daddy. I think I will have to tell mommy what you have been up to today. You have been naughty cos you said that rude word earlier as well.'

'You don't miss a trick do you?' he says. 'Right we'll leave the car here outside mommy's work and walk to the deli. Put everything in your backpack including Fred and then you can wear it.'

'OK daddy, I hold your hand and walk.' I say 'Do you think mommy will get a surprise to see us?'

'Yes, but it's a nice surprise.' He says as we walk into the deli. Subs bought, one each for mommy and daddy. I didn't want one but I now have a small tub of ice cream. Daddy carries them all in one hand as I hold the other. 'Let's go and find mommy.'

As we walk into her building I shout 'Mommy, mommy, mommy.'

'Shh little man, no-one will be able to concentrate if you shout like that.' Daddy says. 'This way.'

'I thought I heard a commotion.' Mommy says as we enter her office.

'Lunch.' Daddy says as I hide behind his legs.

'How did you know?' she says.

'I know you too well, you'd have got lost in time and forgotten to eat.' He says and goes and kisses her lips. Mommy catches sight of me.

'Simon, what happened?' she asks.

'Matty fell out of the tree last night. We went to see Grace, it's a clean break.' He says.

'Oh darling.' Mommy says coming round the table to pick me up. 'You should have called me.'

'No Sue, we want you home tomorrow for a family day and you've got a deadline. Matty is fine, we're only staying here long enough for us to have lunch together and for Matty to finish his ice cream.' Daddy says.

'I was brave mommy and I is OK. Can I eat my nilla ice cream now?' I say smiling at her and kissing her cheek.

'Yes darling, you can sit in my chair and use the table. Mommy and daddy will sit on the sofa and eat our lunch.' She says as she sits me down and pulls her fingers through my hair. 'Here's the tub, can you manage?'

'Yes thank you mommy. You sit with daddy and he can tell you how naughty he has been. I want to see if you get angry with him.' I say and smile at her. She looks at daddy and raises her eyesbrows, he shakes his head but he's smiling as he sits down.


	7. Chapter 7-Shout

I concentrate on my ice cream as mommy and daddy sit together eating their lunch. I have to hold the tub steady with my left hand whilst I use my right to spoon it into my mouth, it feels so awkward doing it this way as I usually use my left hand.

'I feel so guilty.' Daddy says to mommy.

'Why?' mommy asks.

'Because I gave him a telling off last night and then he was too terrified to say anything. He thought everyone was so angry with him and the poor little man hardly ate anything. Even this morning he didn't tell me, it was only because he couldn't cut up his pancakes that he had to say that it hurt. I got a shock when I saw the bruise.'

'You should have called me.' Mommy says.

'Sue, you would have dashed to the hospital and we'd have both been hanging around. Matty was fine. He even took some medicine for Grace. I thought he might have played up if you'd been there. You know what he's like, he'd have ended up clinging to you. Once he's finished his ice cream I'll take him home and we'll leave you to get on with your work. What time do you think you'll be finished by?' Daddy asks.

'I'm aiming to be out of the door by five. Are the Greys still coming over?' she asks.

'If you want them to.' Daddy says and mommy nods. 'I said I'd order from the Italian restaurant, are you happy with that?'

'Of course I am. I'm sure Grace will want to check on Matty.'

'What should I do food wise for him?' daddy asks.

'He tried my lasagne yesterday and liked it, he won't eat it all but we can put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow.' Mommy says. 'I don't mind what you order for me, I'll fit in with everyone else.'

'OK. Can we have a family day out tomorrow? I feel we need some time together, just the three of us.' Daddy says.

'Sure, where were you thinking?' mommy asks.

'Somewhere for the little man, Woodland Park….' Daddy says as mommy interrupts him.

'Don't say the rest, he'll get over excited, but yes we'll go there.' Mommy says looking at me. I smile at her and she smiles back.

'I nearly finished mommy.' I say. 'Can you come home with me and daddy?'

'No darling, I'll stay here for a few hours and finish my work and then we can go out tomorrow.' Mommy says. 'You and daddy will have fun this afternoon.'

'But mommy, we can't go swimming cos I can't get this wet.' I say waving the blue cast about. I finish the ice cream and climb down from the chair and make my way over to the sofa. Mommy picks me up and sits me on her knee. I hug her tightly and kiss her cheek. 'I miss you mommy.'

'I know darling, mommy misses you too but it's not for long.' Mommy says.

'Come on little man.' Daddy says standing up and taking me from mommy. 'Let's go before you make mommy feel any more guilt. We'll catch you later baby, call me as you're leaving.' Daddy kisses her lips and she hugs us both.

'Bye bye mommy, I love you.' I say.

'I love you too Matty boy, have fun you guys and thanks for lunch.' Mommy says and then daddy takes me from her office back to the car. Daddy fastens me in and then starts to drive home.

'Daddy, why did you call mommy 'baby', she isn't one is she?' I ask.

'No little man, it's just a word that a man calls a lady when he loves her.' Daddy says and he looks back at me and smiles.

'Eyes on the road daddy. Do you love mommy lots?' I ask.

'Yes, I do.' He says.

'I do too daddy.'

'Good, shall we bake mommy a cake this afternoon to show her how much we love her.'

'Yes, yes, yes. Can we bake a chocolate cake?' I ask excitedly. 'We went shopping at the supermarket two days ago so we have lots of food in the cupboards.'

'OK darling. We'll listen to the radio for the rest of the drive and you can have some quiet time and then we'll make cake. How does that sound?' daddy asks.

'That sounds like the best idea.' I say. 'I is tired daddy.'

'OK, even after your big sleep last night.' He says and I nod at him as he looks at me in his rear view mirror. 'That's because you didn't sleep for mommy for five sleeps.'

'I is sorry daddy, I wasn't tired then. I close my eyes to rest them now so that I can help you with cake.' I say as I look around for my backpack. 'Daddy, I left my bag on mommy's chair. Fred was in there.'

'Don't worry, when we get home we'll call mommy and she can bring Fred home with her, he will look after her this afternoon whilst she's working alone. You don't need him because you have me.' Daddy says and I accept his explanation and close my eyes.

When I wake I am on the sofa at the edge of the kitchen diner and daddy has covered me in a duvet. I can smell that daddy has been baking and he's still doing it as the mixer whirrs into action.

'Hey little man.' Daddy says as he switches off the noise.

'Hi daddy, I wanted to bake with you.' I say.

'I know little man. I've only made a couple of cakes but I haven't done the chocolate one yet. I was waiting until you woke up.' He says gently.

'Oh goody, the chocolate one is my favourite.' I say. 'Did you make the ones with jelly and cream?'

'Yes, it's called a Victoria sandwich and you know I call it jam.' Daddy says.

'I not like that cake and mommy calls it jelly.' I say. 'Daddy I need the bathroom but I not sure how I can wash my handies.'

'I'll come and help you and then we'd better get on with this chocolate cake. I'll have to get the kitchen tidied before mommy comes home and then we need to order food for later, can you help me pick some things from the menu?' daddy asks.

'Sure daddy.' I say. After going to the bathroom we get to work on the cake. 'I crack eggs like you with one hand daddy.' I say picking up an egg.

'No Matty, it's not that easy.' Daddy says as I hit the egg on the side of the bowl. 'I said no.' daddy says loudly. I look at the mess in my hand and then at daddy with my wide eyes. My bottom lip wobbles. I put my head down as a tear trickles down my cheek. I don't want him to see me cry. I climb down from the step I'm stood on to help him. I wipe my hand down my t-shirt and go and sit on the sofa. I look at him warily. 'Hey little man, I thought you were helping me.'

'I is sorry daddy. I made a mess and you shouted.' I say.

'I just spoke loudly because you didn't listen. You have to do as you're told in the kitchen, we don't want any accidents.' He says more gently this time. 'Come on, I can't make this cake without you.'

'OK, but I not like you speaking loudly.' I say.

'Well listen to me first time and then I won't need to speak loudly.' He says. 'Let me help you back onto the step and then you can start mixing.'

'I is good at mixing daddy.' I say taking the spoon off him. I can't hold it in my left and my right arm won't mix it the same. I'm getting frustrated. 'Daddy it's not working with this hand. I can't do it.'

'Here, use the mixer. I'll hold your hand as well because we need to keep it steady and I don't want the cake mix all over the kitchen.' He says smiling at me. 'I know you, you'll have it on max speed and before I can turn it off they'll be no mixture left in the bowl.' He stands behind me, one hand holding the bowl and the other on mine as we use the mixer.

'All done daddy, shall we bake it now?'

'Yes, I'll put it in the tins. Do you want to lick the spoon?' he asks.

'Yes daddy.' I say jumping up and down and almost falling off the step.

'Careful.' He says steadying me. 'Here, take the spoon.' I lick the chocolate mixture and am so happy, this is one of my favourite things. 'Right little man, can I make you a quick snack? You've hardly eaten all day.'

'I has had pancakes, ice cream and chocolate cake mix daddy.' I say.

'Exactly, what sort of father am I to just let you eat that. You need to eat something that's a bit more healthy.' He says.

'OK, I have cucumber, tomatoes and grapes.' I say. 'And then I play outside while the cake cooks.' I help daddy get the items from the fridge and eat quickly so that I can be outside. 'Daddy, is Christian coming to play soon?'

'Later, he'll be at kickboxing now.' Daddy says.

'But daddy he did that yesterday and I want him to play now.' I demand.

'Well you'll have to wait, he was doing a competition today.'

'Oh will he bring a trophy home again. I going to do kickboxing and win trophies and I going to play piano and I going to…..'

'You're going to start eating properly and sleeping and being a good boy before you do anything else.' Daddy says.

'I try to be good daddy but things that mommy doesn't like just happen. I not know that she not like baby bird in her bag.' I say and daddy smiles at me.

'Don't do it again.' He says and opens the French doors for me to go outside. 'Stay on the patio and decking, no further. I'm just going to get the phone to call the restaurant.'

'Ok daddy.' I say finding my trike and riding it round. Luckily I can still steer with one hand. I ride round and round the table until I'm bored, I can see daddy in the kitchen, he must be checking the cakes. I ride onto the grass but he must have been watching me.

'Matthew.' He shouts and I jump almost toppling off the trike. I turn and look at him. 'What did I say to you?' I gulp, he's angry with me.

'I is sorry daddy. I forgot.' I say.

'Go and sit on the bottom stair while you have a think about it.' He shouts. I climb off the trike pushing it over in a temper. 'Pick it up.' I look at him. 'Now.' I pick it up and manage to wheel it back to the patio and then head inside and sit on the bottom stair. Mommy calls it 'the naughty step' and I don't like sitting here. I sit staring at the floor, then the front door and then the floor again. I wave my blue left arm around pretending it's a plane. Daddy walks past me into his study, I put my head down as he does. I hear the phone ring and he answers. I can't hear the first part of his conversation but then he starts shouting at whoever is on the other end. 'Shit, how did I miss the fucker?' 'Can you get it stopped before tomorrow?' 'Get the fucking legal team and PR team to sort this fucking mess out. I don't want anything in the papers. I'll talk to Mr Grey and get something drawn up so that nothing appears in future.' I don't hear the rest of the conversation, I go into the living room and hide behind the sofa with my hands over my ears.

I'm not sure how long I've been hiding here. I hear daddy call. 'Matty boy, where are you?' 'Come on little man. Tell daddy where you are, I'm not angry with you.' I must have made a slight sound because he finds me and picks me up to cuddle me. 'I'm sorry little man, I shouldn't have shouted.' I cry into his shoulder and he rocks me to comfort me. 'Oh Matty, I'm sorry.' He mutters, kissing the top of my head.

'I is frightened when you shout daddy, it scares me.' I say quietly. 'I didn't mean to go on the grass, it just happened. I is sorry.'

'You do know why we only say the patio and deck don't you?' daddy says gently. I shake my head at him. 'Because once you're on the grass you forget where you are and before you know it you'll be down by the lake and you know you're only allowed down there with a grown up.'

'Yes daddy, or Elliot or Christian.' I mutter.

'Yes that's fine as well, but you have to behave for them otherwise they won't want you hanging around with them.'

'OK daddy.' I say.

'Right, let's go and try and shower you without getting your cast wet. Mommy will be home in an hour and the Greys will be round shortly after that. I've ordered you some lasagne for dinner, it's what mommy had yesterday.' Daddy says as he carries me up the stairs.

'That's OK daddy, I liked that. Can we go in your bathroom? I like your shower.' I ask.

'Yes, here let me help you with your clothes and then we need to put this bag over your arm.' Daddy says.

'I not wearing a garbage bag daddy.' I say giggling.

'It will keep your cast dry tonight and then we'll see if we can get something better to cover it.'daddy says gently. 'OK, lets get you in the shower.'

'Daddy, can you turn it on first and let it warm up. It was too cold yesterday to start with and I not like it cold.' I say and he grins at me and turns it on. 'Mommy made me stand under it cold cos she was cross. Daddy you not tell mommy I was naughty today. I don't want her to look at me like this.' I pull a face with narrowed eyes and thin lips. Daddy bursts out laughing.

'You are funny. Will you be good at dinner tonight?' he says and I nod as I walk in the shower. He rinses and soaps me down and then dries me. We head downstairs just as mommy walks through the door. I run to her and she picks me up and hugs me.

'You smell nice Matty boy and have you been baking with daddy?'

'Yes, we made lots and I just had a shower. Daddy put my arm in a garbage bag.' I say as she kisses the top of my head.

'Did you finish baby?' daddy asks mommy giving her a hug and kissing her before taking me in his arms.

'Yes all done for this month. We can have a family day tomorrow.' Mommy says happily. We walk into the living room and daddy puts me on the floor near my legos and cars. I sit and play with them whilst mommy sits on daddy's knee on the sofa.

'Has Matty been good for you?' mommy asks looking fondly at me.

'Hmmm, I scared him when I shouted earlier. I found him behind the sofa with his hands over his ears.' Daddy says. Mommy looks at him questionably. 'I told him to sit on the naughty step and then went in my study. I ended up shouting at Dan from work, I'll have to call and apologise soon. Someone from the Seattle Times took mine and Matty's photo this morning as we left the hospital. I was so angry, I never even noticed the paparazzi, I was too preoccupied with making sure Matty was OK. I'm going to talk to Carrick and see if something can be drawn up to keep him out of the papers, I don't mind if it's me and the music business and if we attend a function then they can have a photo of the two of us but I'd rather keep him out of the spotlight. He's only just turned three, he's going to have enough pressure in his life with just being our son and he doesn't need his photo plastered over the front of every paper.'

'I agree, hopefully Carrick can sort something. Do you think we'll be able to have a quiet family day out without being harassed?' Mommy asks.

'Yes we'll go early before it gets busy and then we can either come home and spend time in the garden or drive up to Elliot Bay and the boat. We'll see how we feel.' Daddy says. 'Do you want to go and shower, the Greys will be here in thirty minutes and the food in an hour or so.'

'OK, what did Matty do to warrant the naughty step? I don't remember the last time I made him sit there.' Mommy says. Daddy looks at me and I look back with my wide scared eyes. He kisses her ear and whispers something to her and she smiles at him before coming to me and kissing my head again. 'Do you want to come with mommy and play with your power rangers upstairs whilst daddy does some work in his study.' Mommy asks.

'Yes mommy. Can I help you get ready for dinner when you have showered? I can paint your nails, Mia showed me.' I say smiling at her.

'Thanks baby, I'll go and phone Dan.' Daddy says giving mommy another kiss. He kisses me and says 'Be good for mommy little man.'

'I will daddy. When I grows up and is as big as you daddy I is going to marry mommy cos I love her.' I say and mommy and daddy both smile at me.


	8. Chapter 8-Love

When mommy is ready she takes me out into the garden and we walk down towards the lake together.

'Mommy, I run and you catch me.' I say.

'No Matty boy. We're just going to walk down to the swing seat. I remembered to bring your backpack home with me.' She says.

'Thank you mommy. Did Fred look after you? I had daddy looking after me.' I say.

'He took very special care of me.' Mommy says as we sit on the seat next to each other. Mommy puts her arm round me and I snuggle into her side.

'I love you mommy.' I say.

'I love you too darling.'

'Mommy, does daddy love me?' I ask her.

'Of course he does darling. Why do you ask?' she says.

'He shouts lots mommy and I is frightened and scared of him' I murmur.

'Oh Matty, what did you do to make him shout?' she asks and I squirm as I sit next to her.

'I tried to crack an egg with one hand like he does and it made a big mess in the kitchen.' I say quietly.

'And.' Mom says with a smile on her face.

'And when I played on my trike I went on the grass when I was supposed to stay on the patio and deck.' I say.

'You probably scared daddy and that's why he shouted. He doesn't want you to get hurt.' Mommy says gently.

'And I was frightened last night when he had cross words with me when I'd climbed the tree.' I mutter.

'It was only because he was worried about you and rightly so because you've ended up with a broken arm. Matty darling, both mommy and daddy love you very much. We waited a long time for you to arrive and you are so precious to both of us.' Mommy says as she smiles indulgently at me.

'I is precious.' I say.

'Yes darling, very much so.' Mommy says as she kisses the top of my head. 'Look Matty boy, daddy is on his way to see us now.' I look up and see daddy striding down the garden towards us. He smiles as he approaches.

'I thought I'd find you here.' Daddy says, sitting on the seat next to me and putting his arm around mommy and kissing her. 'How's the arm little man?'

'It's OK daddy. I not like this blue cast though. I have green tomorrow.' I say. Daddy looks at mommy and smiles.

'Little man, we can either spend the day at the hospital getting your cast changed or you, me and mommy can go out and have fun for the day. It's up to you.' Daddy says. I look at mommy, then daddy and then the blue cast.

'I have blue one and we go out tomorrow.' I say.

'Good decision.' Daddy says smiling at me and then turning to mommy he says. 'I sorted out everything with Dan. Tomorrow's story has been stopped, though they'll want a story about something next week. We could go to the charity ball on Wednesday and at least they'll get a photo of the two of us.'

'I thought you were going to New York for three days.' Mommy says.

'No, I'll send Jane and Steve. You and the little man need me here.' Daddy says kissing mommy and ruffling my hair.

'We'll cope.' Mommy says.

'I don't want you to cope. I want to be here to take care of you both. I'll take Matty into work with me on Monday and Tuesday, I'm only going to work short days probably ten til two but it will give you some time to yourself.' Daddy says.

'Thanks Simon, it will give me the opportunity to get ahead with work before we go away. I'll ask Grace if Elliot can babysit on Wednesday. I'm sure he'll want to earn some extra money before we go away.' Mommy says.

'Mommy, I is thirsty.' I say.

'OK Matty boy, let's head back to the house.' Mommy says.

'You carry me.' I say.

'Lazy.' Daddy says as he picks me up and puts me on his shoulders. He holds onto my legs and I steady myself by putting my right hand in his hair and gripping tightly. 'Matty, I'm not going to drop you. You can loosen your grip.'

'No daddy, it is high up here.'

'Not as high as the tree yesterday.' He states.

'That wasn't moving.' I mutter and he laughs. He has his free arm draped around mommy's shoulder and he kisses her. 'Put me down now, I walk.'

'You are bossy.' Daddy says.

'I know. I is the boss of me.' I say and this time mommy laughs. 'Is I funny mommy?'

'Yes darling.' Mommy says. I start running up and down pretending to be a monkey whilst mommy and daddy continue to smile. 'Calm down though.' Mommy says as I trip over the step to the patio. Daddy rushes over and scoops me up so that I am sat on his hip.

'Hey, little man. Are you OK?' he asks.

'Yes, I has a stingy knee and hand.' I say as I show him my right hand. He kisses it. 'That's better daddy but my knee is hurting.' He sits me down on the kitchen top to take a look. 'Oh its blooding. Mommy you not use that wipe thing. It stings.'

'Darling boy, I have to use an antiseptic wipe and then we can put a plaster on it.' Mommy says.

'No mommy. It doesn't hurt anymore. I will be OK.' I say as I try to get down. Daddy holds me firm though as mommy approaches. 'No, no, let me go. No mommy please. Daddy let me go.' I shout and scream.

'Matty, I haven't even touched you yet.' Mommy says. Dad turns to her and releases his grip slightly, I take my chance and stand on the kitchen top and try and get away. 'Matty, sit down before you fall again.' Mommy says just as the Greys walk in.

'Christian, help me. They are trying to hurt me.' I say. Christian smiles at me.

'Hey buddy, what's the matter?' Christian asks calmly.

'Mommy has a tisept wipe and it hurts.' I say.

'Come here buddy, you'll fall from there.' Christian says and I go to his arms. As he holds me Grace comes towards us.

'Darling, can I look at your arm.' Grace says.

'Yes Gracie. Will you take this blue cast off? I not like it now.' I say.

'Darling you need to keep it on for a bit longer.' She says as she gets closer and then swoops towards my knee with the antiseptic wipe that I hadn't seen in her hand. 'There, that wasn't so bad was it.' She says smiling at me when she has finished.

'No Gracie, you not hurt me like them.' I say scowling at mommy and daddy. She takes me in her arms. 'I love you Gracie you make me better.' I say as I kiss her on the cheek.

'You do exaggerate Matty boy.' Mommy says as she sticks a plaster on my knee. 'It would have been the same had you let me do it.'

'Christian, did you see my arm. I has to wear this now. It means we have to do holiday back to front and you have a birthday surprise in London and Hawaii.' I say. Daddy looks at Grace and raises his eyebrows. Mommy and Carrick look at daddy and Grace questionably.

'We were going to discuss the possibility after dinner.' Daddy says. 'That was until blabbermouth announced the idea.'

'Cool, London and Hawaii. What else can you tell us matey?' Elliot asks.

'Sydney and pallis I think they said and that it would be a nightmare in Hawaii keeping me out of pool with this thing.' I say waving my arm around.

'Paris' daddy says. 'Matty, it was supposed to be a surprise for Elliot, Christian and Mia.'

'I not like sprises daddy so I tell people.' I say. 'Wick would you like a beer.' I add going to the fridge to get him one out. Everyone smiles at me. I get the bottle opener and hand it to him.

'Thank you Matty, you're the perfect host.' Carrick says.

'That's OK Wick, daddy was being slow in getting one for you.' I say and he smiles at me. 'Christian we play outside now. I want you to push my swing.'

'Come on then.' Elliot says picking me up to hug me. 'We'll leave the grown-ups to chat about the holiday.'

'Mia you come on swing with me.' I say.

'OK Matty.' Mia says and follows us out.

'Buddy, you have to remember your manners. You can't go bossing people about, you must ask them nicely with a please or add a thank you.' Elliot says.

'You are not the boss of me, I is the boss thank you Elliot.' I say. Elliot stops and puts me on the ground and then crouches down to look me in the eye.

'Matty, if you want us to play with you then you need to talk politely to us. Otherwise we will leave you with the grown-ups and then you will have to behave.' Elliot says sternly. My bottom lip wobbles. 'Don't even think about crying, now are you going to come and play with us and speak nicely?'

'Yes Elliot. I is sorry.' I say quietly. He takes my right hand in his left and we walk to the climbing frame together. Christian and Mia are already there. Christian is sat at the top of the frame and Mia is on one of the swings. 'Elliot please can you help me get to Christian?'

'Of course buddy, let's go this way.' He says leading me onto the bridge. Once we're up at the top Elliot sits next to Christian.

'Did you win a trophy today Christian?' I ask.

'Yes, I came first.' Christian replies.

'Oh cool, was it a big trophy. Please can I see it?' I ask.

'Yes it was pretty big and I'll show you next you come round.' He says smiling at me.

'Thank you that would be very kind.' I say and smile back at him. He looks at Elliot and raises his eyebrows.

'I had words, he was getting too demanding.' Elliot says. 'You listened buddy, well done. That was very polite.'

'Thank you Elliot. I really wanted to be with you and not the grown-ups. I've been waiting all day to play. I is going back down now to play on the swings with Mia.' I say.

'OK buddy, can you manage or do you need help?' Elliot asks.

'I can manage thank you Elliot.' I say and smile at him. I climb back down carefully and go and sit on the swing next to Mia. 'Mia, you look very pretty today, I like your lips that color.'

'Thanks Matty, I persuaded dad to buy it for me at the mall today. Mom was cross though she doesn't want me wearing make-up yet so after tonight I'm only allowed to do my nails.'

'Oh that is a shame, can I try your lip color please?' I ask.

'Matty if I let you then you need to wipe it off straight away otherwise I'll get in trouble again.' Mia says.

'OK, have you got it with you now?' I ask.

'It's in my purse in the kitchen so we'll do it after dinner.' She says.

'Did you bring some nail color?' I ask her looking at her toes poking out of her sandals.

'Yes but I'm not doing your nails again after yesterday.' She says.

'Please Mia, you could do my toes like yours and then when I put my shoes on they won't see.' I plead.

'OK I'll do it if you promise not to tell anyone.' She says.

'I promise Mia, thank you.' I say and smile sweetly at her.

'Mia, I think mommy and daddy are taking me to Woodland Park tomorrow. Is it a nice park?' I ask.

'Oh Matty, it's the best. There is even a zoo.' Mia says smiling.

'A zoo, I is going to a zoo. I need to check with mommy.' I say and jump off the swing before running up the garden. 'Mommy, mommy, mommy.' I shout as I run through the kitchen door.

'Darling, what's the matter?' mommy asks as soon as she sees me. She picks me up and I hug her.

'Mommy, Is us going to the zoo tomorrow?' I ask.

'Whatever gave you that idea darling boy?' she asks and is trying not to smile.

'Well I's heard you and daddy talking about Woodland Park and I asked Mia if it was good and she said there was a zoo. Is she right mommy? Are we really going there?' I ask excitedly. She looks at daddy.

'Little man, we are going to Woodland Park but we will only go in the zoo if you sit nicely through dinner and then go to bed like a good boy and sleep all night in your own bed.' Daddy says.

'Yes daddy, I will try and do that. I really, really want to go to the zoo. I'm so excited I can't wait.' I say. I kiss mommy's cheek and then wriggle to get down. 'I go and play quietly with my legos so that I not get in trouble.'

'Oh bless his little heart.' I hear Grace say as I'm walking out of the kitchen. 'He is adorable.'

I sit in the living room in my imaginary world of legos, power rangers and cars. The doorbell rings and I hear footsteps in the hallway but I stay where I am. Daddy comes to find me.

'Hey little man, it's time for dinner.' Daddy says coming to pick me up. I hug him and he hugs me back kissing my forehead.

'Has everyone picked their seats already?' I ask.

'Yes darling. We wondered where you were.' He says.

'So I just sit where there's a space.' I say.

'What's the matter, why are you asking?' daddy says gently.

'I want to be good daddy. I don't want to spoil my chances of going to the zoo tomorrow.' I say quietly as we enter the dining room and daddy sits me in between mommy and Mia. He takes his seat on the other side of mommy.

'Lasagne darling.' Mommy says.

'Yes please mommy.' I say politely smiling at her. I pick up my knife and fork but clumsily drop my knife on the floor because I cannot hold it with my hand in the cast. I stare wide eyed at mommy. 'I is sorry mommy.' I whisper.

'Hey don't worry, I'll cut the lasagne for you and then you can just use your fork.' Mommy says gently. I wait patiently as she cuts it into manageable pieces for me and then tuck in. Once I've finished I sit back. 'Did you enjoy that Matty boy?'

'Yes mommy, it was delicious. Thank you.' I say. 'Christian won a big trophy today and he said he will show me when we go to his house next. That is very kind isn't it mommy.'

'Yes darling.'

'Mommy can I kick box like Christian? I want to win a trophy.' I say and she nods and smiles affectionately at me. 'Gracie, this cast is not making my arm better cos it is hurting again. I think I need a new one. The green one might be better.'

'The color won't make a difference.' Mia says. 'You probably need a painkiller.'

'No I had that earlier so it must be this.' I say showing her my cast.

'Darling, you probably do need some more medicine.' Grace says gently. I look at her with wide eyes.

'No, I not like it Gracie. My arm does not hurt anymore.' I say. Grace looks at mommy and smiles. 'Why do I have to sit at the girly end of the table, I want to sit with the boys.'

'Because you didn't come to the table quickly enough to choose.' Mia says.

'I not know I had to come to the table.' I say back at her.

'Your mommy called you.' She says.

'Well I not heard her.' I say a bit more loudly.

'You should have listened then because we heard from the garden.' Mia states.

'Mia you not very nice.' I say even more loudly.

'Matty.' Daddy says. 'I do not want to hear you speak like that at the dinner table.' He stares at me and I look back at him and then put my head down.

'I am sorry for saying that Mia.' I say. I keep my head down so that everyone can't see the tears forming in my eyes. I will probably not be going to the zoo tomorrow.

'Darling, would you like some ice-cream?' mommy asks gently putting her hand on my shoulder.

'No thank you mommy.' I say as a tear drop on my knee.

'Hey come and sit with me.' She says and I go and sit on her knee turning my face into her chest as she hugs me. 'What's the matter darling?' I hug her tightly but don't say anything. Eventually I relax as the conversation carries on around me. 'Will you sit with daddy whilst I clear up with Grace?' mommy asks.

'Can I help you mommy?' I whisper.

'Sure come to the kitchen with us.' She says. She carries me to the kitchen and puts me on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. She then goes to reach the medicine from the cupboard.

'No mommy. I not like that.' I say.

'Matty darling, it's not that bad and you took it for Grace earlier.' Mommy says and then goes to the other cupboard and takes the chocolate tin from it. 'How about you have your medicine like a good boy for mommy and you can have two malteasers?' She adds. I see her take the red packet out of the tin and I nod my head slowly. She puts two in front of me and then gets the medicine. 'Are you ready?' she asks and I nod. The spoon is in my mouth, I swallow the horrible tasting stuff and look at mommy questionably. 'You can eat your malteasers darling.' I pick them up and put them both in my mouth pushing them to my cheeks.

'I is an alien monster.' I say and mommy laughs at me. I jump down from the chair. 'The alien monster is coming to get you.' I say giggling and walking towards mommy. I hug her leg. 'I has caught you now. Mommy shall I help you do jobs now?' I ask.

'Yes darling. You are funny and you make me laugh. Can you carry the ice cream in and I'll bring the other desserts?' she asks.

'Of course I can mommy, I be's a big help to you.' I say and get the ice cream from the freezer. I walk into the dining room and dump it in the middle of the table. Daddy looks at me and raises his eyebrows. I smile my chocolately sweet smile at him and go and sit down. Mommy comes back in and we all start on dessert. I end up having some vanilla ice cream.

'Did you give the boy chocolate?' I hear daddy ask mommy.

'Only two malteasers, he did take his medicine as good as gold.' Mommy says to him.

'He didn't deserve them, he was rude to Mia.' He says and I gulp. Daddy is cross. I sit playing with my ice cream until it melts. There is no way we'll be going out tomorrow. Christian and Elliot have their heads close together and are whispering and giggling about something that they are looking at just below the table but I can't see. I stand on my chair and go to climb on the table.

'Matthew, what are you doing?' daddy shouts.

'I see what Elliot and Christian are doing.' I say.

'Not over the table. You know better than that. Get down.' Daddy says loudly. I eye him warily and slowly climb down.

'You're in big trouble now.' Mia whispers. 'There's no way you're going to the zoo and it serves you right.'

'I don't care.' I say with tears in my eyes.

'You do care because you're going to cry. You're such a cry baby and you're a boy. Boys shouldn't cry. When you go to school everyone will laugh at you.' She whispers so only I can hear.

'I won't go to school then.' I say indignantly.

'You have to, everyone does.' She says.

'No I not. I stay with my mommy.' I say.

'You're a mommy's boy. You're too soft to be a proper boy and you won't be able to kick box like Christian and win trophies because you will cry when it hurts.' She whispers.

'What are you two whispering about?' Grace asks.

'Nothing mom.' Mia says sweetly to her and then whispers to me. 'You'd better not tell.' I sit quietly thinking about what Mia has said. Mommy and Grace clear the table as Daddy and Carrick disappear into his study. Christian and Elliot stand and move to the sofa in the living room. They are playing with a Gameboy.

'Please can I watch you?' I ask them as I stand in front of them.

'Sure buddy, come and sit in between us.' Christian says picking me up. Elliot holds the console so that I can see and explains what you have to do in the game. Elliot finishes his game and hand the console to Christian. 'Would you like a go?'

'Yes please Christian.' I say and he hands it to me. I carefully watch the shapes and try and fit them in place like Elliot showed me. He made it look so easy.

'I can't do it.' I say getting frustrated.

'Matty, it's only your first go. Have another one.' Elliot says kindly. I restart the game and it's a bit easier this time. 'See that was better.'

'I play again.' I say hopefully.

'No, it's Christian's turn next. We have to share.' Elliot says.

'I not like sharing, I want my own.' I say. 'I go and ask daddy to get us one each.'

'No buddy, we have to share. We saved up to buy this one together and we will let you have a go.' Christian says. 'Come on hand it over.' I place it in his hands. 'Thank you.'

'I come back when it's my next turn. I not like waiting.' I say and climb down from the sofa. Heading back out into the kitchen I go and find mommy. 'Mommy, can I have a game machine for my birthday like Elliots?'

'Darling you've just had your birthday. You've got a long time to wait.' Mommy says gently.

'Oh, can I do jobs then and you pay me so I can save up. I could babysit you like Elliot does for me.' I say hopefully.

'Matty, I am too old for you to babysit. Maybe you should ask Santa for one.'

'But Santa is not coming for a long time and I want one now.' I whine. 'I don't want to have to wait for my turn on Elliots.'

'Well you are very lucky that he let you have a turn. Mia hasn't got one and Elliot and Christian share theirs.' Mommy says.

'Mia is a girl and she doesn't need one.' I say.

'Hey Matty, you are only small and you have lots of other toys to play with.' Mommy says.

'But mommy, I want….' I start.

'I want doesn't get.' Mommy says. I put my head down and turn to storm out. 'And don't sulk because you haven't got your own way.' She adds. I look up and then go to Grace.

'Gracie.' I say holding my arms up to be picked up. I hug her tightly once I'm in her arms. 'I love you Gracie.'

'I love you too darling but I'm not going to buy you a Gameboy.' She says and laughs.

'It's not funny Gracie, I really, really want one. More than anything else in the whole wide world.' I say.

'More than going to the zoo tomorrow.' Mommy says.

'No I really really want to do that as well but I wasn't very good at dinner so we won't be going now. Daddy was cross with me twice and he had his face looking like this.' I say putting my eye brows into a frown. Mommy and Grace giggle at me. 'It's not funny when daddy is cross. I is scared when he looks like that.' I rest my head on Grace's shoulder.

'Are you tired darling boy?' Grace asks.

'Yes Gracie but I not want to sleep. I want another go on the game machine.' I say.

'How about I take you to bed and read you a story?' Grace asks smiling at mommy.

'Yes please, that would be cool.' I say. She carries me up the stairs and into my room. 'I find my jammies and get undressed quickly. There's books on my shelf, can you choose one please Gracie. Choose one that Elliot and Christian would have liked when theys was small.'

'OK, I've found one.' Grace says as I go into my bathroom to clean my teeth. As I come out again Grace asks 'Did you do a good job?'

'Yes Gracie. I cleaned them good. See.' I say opening my mouth wide to show her. I go to the window to look outside. 'Oh theys is now playing out, I go and play.'

'No, it's bedtime darling. You have to get a good sleep. Once I've read this story I will be taking them home so they can go to bed. Come on climb under you duvet.' Grace says and then sits next to me. She starts to read and my eyes feel heavy.

'I is finding it hard to listen Gracie, I is tired.' I say.

'OK, I'll read this another time. Will you take some medicine nicely tomorrow if your arm hurts?' she asks.

'It doesn't hurt Gracie.' I murmur.

'I know but if it does tomorrow you must tell mommy and take the medicine. It will help it get better quickly and then you will be able to go swimming again.' She says.

'So if I's take the medicine I get better quicker.' I say.

'Only if it hurts.' She say.

'OK, only if it hurts I does take the medicine nicely. Night Gracie, I close my eyes now cos they is tired. Will you tell mommy and daddy I said night night and that I love them lots. I love you lots as well and Wick and Elliot and Christian and Mia and the puppy dog that I haven't got yet and all the animals in the zoo and…'

'That's a lot of love you have there darling. I love you to. Sweet dreams.' She says as I close my eyes to sleep.

'


	9. Chapter 9-Just Three

I'm awake and it's not light yet so I know it's early but I desperately need the bathroom. I lie for a little bit longer because I don't want to disturb mommy and daddy. Eventually, after I can hold on no longer I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I try to be as quiet as I can but with my arm in the cast I drop the toilet lid and it makes a huge bang. I stand for a few moments hoping I haven't woken mommy and daddy. Going back into my room I take the pillow from my bed and lie at the end on the floor, completely out of sight.

'Hey darling. What are you doing down there?' mommy asks after a few moments.

'I is sorry mommy. I needed the bathroom and I make a loud bang and I didn't want to wake you. I is trying to be very good and it's not working.' I say. My bottom lip wobbles.

'Were you hiding?' mommy asks and I nod. My eyes wide. 'You thought we would be cross?' I nod again.

'Oh darling. Come and get in bed with mommy and daddy, you can sleep in between us.' Mommy says gently and I promptly burst into tears. Mommy picks me up and cuddles me. She strokes my back and kisses the top of my head. When my sobs subside she asks. 'What are the tears for?'

'Daddy said I had to sleep all night in my own bed and I was naughty at dinner. I only went to bed nicely. Mommy I don't think we'll be going to the zoo today and I really wanted to. I is sorry that I is so bad.' I say and hug her tightly and she hugs me back as she runs her fingers through my curls. Mommy stands and walks towards the door. I go rigid in her arms.

'No mommy, daddy will be so cross. I not want him to be angry with me. I stay here and go back to sleep.' I say and try and wriggle out of her arms. She puts me down and I go and grab my pillow and then climb back into bed. 'I sleep here mommy and try and be good.'

'You worry too much darling.' Mommy says gently.

'No mommy I's don't. Mia told me I was not going to zoo now and it served me right.' I say.

'What else did Mia say?' mommy asks.

'I is not allowed to say.' I say and close my eyes.

'Darling you can tell mommy.' She says and I open my eyes. 'Please tell me.'

'She said that I is a cry baby and everyone will laugh at me at school and that I is a mommy's boy and I is too soft to be a proper boy and that I can't kick box cos it will hurt and make me cry. Mommy I like being your boy, I don't want to be anyone elses.' I say.

'When did she tell you this?' mommy says getting cross.

'Mommy, please not get cross. I not supposed to say it to anyone.' I say as my eyes fill with tears once more. 'See I is a cry baby. I is never going to school for everyone to laugh at me. She said I can't stay at home with you but I not like being with anyone else.'

'Oh darling, I'm not cross with you. When did Mia tell you all this?' mommy asks me gently.

'At dinner last night.' I say and then roll over so my back is to her. I feel mommy lie down behind me and she pulls me to her chest.

'Go back to sleep darling. We'll sort out everything later and I'll have a word with Mia.' Mommy says.

'No mommy, you can't. She will know I has told you and then she will be cross with me as well. I not want her to get in trouble mommy, I just want to be friends with her.' I say.

'OK darling, don't worry about it now. I will lie with you until you fall back to sleep.' She says as she kisses the back of my head.

'Thank you mommy, I is still very tired.' I say and close my eyes.

When I wake this time the sun is streaming in through the window. I grab Fred and head out onto the landing and hearing sounds in the kitchen I make my way downstairs. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen I hear mommy and daddy talking. Mommy is making coffee and daddy is mixing the batter for pancakes.

'Shit Sue, he was only sticking up for himself and I got angry with him because I thought he was being cruel to Mia when it was the other way round.' Daddy says to her.

'He's terrified of making you angry. Yesterday he asked me if you loved him. He's been trying so hard to be good.' Mommy says.

'I know. Sometimes it's easy to forget that he's only just turned three and we just treat him like the others. I'm rubbish at being a father.' Daddy says.

'No you're not. He adores you. You should have seen him on Friday when he spotted your jet and then when the doors opened and you appeared he could hardly contain his excitement. He wants to please you all the time.' Mommy says and goes to him and he envelopes her in a hug and they start to kiss. Daddy pulls away slightly.

'I feel so guilty though that I'm so tough with him. I don't want him growing up to be spoilt just because we have what we do. For the next few days he can sit in between us if we're all eating together or between me and Christian. The last couple of nights I've just told him he had to sit where there was a space and he has ended up next to Mia, I didn't realise they were having problems getting along with each other.'

'They get on well most of the time. Matty is just so over sensitive and gets upset at the slightest thing.' Mommy says.

'But that doesn't make what Mia said any less cruel.' Daddy says.

'I know, we'll just keep our eye on them and see how it goes. Matty doesn't want me to say anything, he doesn't want Mia getting into trouble with Grace and Carrick.' Mommy says.

'He already has a sense of protection and covering up for people, he'd rather take the blame himself than let the others get into trouble.' Daddy says.

'Hello mommy, hello daddy.' I say as I walk into the kitchen interrupting them.

'Good morning little man.' Daddy says coming to me and picking me up to hug me. 'How's your arm today?'

'It aches a bit but is not as sore as yesterday thank you for asking daddy.' I say and he smiles at me.

'You're welcome little man. Would you like pancakes for breakfast?' he says sitting me down on a bar stool at the kitchen island.

'Yes please daddy.' I say. 'Mommy I is very sorry that I woke you up but thank you for helping me get back to sleep. I is feeling much better now.'

'That's OK darling.' She says coming over and kissing the top of my head. 'How achy is your arm? Do you need medicine?'

'Yes' I whisper. 'Please can I have it just before my pancakes and then they take the nasty taste away.'

'Sure darling.' Mommy says looking at daddy and smiling.

'First pancake coming up.' Daddy says. 'I'll cut it up for you little man and have the first piece ready. Where's the medicine mommy?' I giggle at him.

'Here we go, OK ready.' Mommy says and I open my mouth wide to take the medicine, swallowing quickly I pull a face and then open my mouth again as daddy puts in a piece of pancake. I smile at them both whilst I chew. 'Good boy, I know you don't like it but you won't need it for long.' Daddy places two more plates of pancake either side of me and then he and mommy sit down so I'm in the middle.

'So who's ready to see the tigers after breakfast?' daddy asks. I look at him and then at mommy.

'Is us still going?' I ask in surprise.

'Would you like to still go?' mommy asks.

'Yes, I really, really want to go. I eat my breakfast nicely and then I get ready on my own like a big boy. Is us three really going daddy?' I ask.

'Yes, little man. We're really going.' Daddy says grinning at me.

'Oh, I is very excited.' I say. 'Daddy, are you sure I has been good enough? I has been trying very hard for you?' He looks at mommy and smiles.

'Yes darling, you have been good enough.' Daddy says and ruffles my hair.

'Mia was wrong.' I say.

'Yes darling, Mia was wrong about a few things.' Mommy says.

'I is a mommy's boy though and a daddy's boy. I not want to be anyone elses boy.' I say and daddy laughs. 'Is I funny daddy?'

'Yes little man, you make me happy.' Daddy says.

'I make you angry and cross so your face goes like this daddy.' I say pulling my eyebrows into a frown.

'That you do, but not this morning.' Daddy says.

'I hasn't been awake long enough yet daddy.' I say and mommy giggles. Daddy looks and smiles at her.

'You are such a character Matty and I love you.' Daddy says.

'I love you too daddy and I love you mommy and I love the puppy dog that we haven't got yet.' I say and mommy and daddy laugh again. After breakfast we all go and get ready. When I am on my way back downstairs I hear daddy playing his piano and go into the family room where he is.

'Hey little man, come and sit here.' He says moving up on the piano stool. 'Can you press these keys like this with your right hand.' He says showing me what to do. I copy and he smiles. 'OK, I'm going to be your left hand because you can't play with that at the moment, I want you to keep pressing the ones I showed you and in the same time as you're doing now, do you understand?'

'Yes daddy.' I say carrying on my little tune with my right hand. He starts to play and then looks at me and starts to sing, I join in with him in my own way by making up the words. When we finish he turns to me and smiles lovingly.

'Wow Matty, you are good. You did everything I asked you to do and added your words as well without losing time. I'm very proud of you.' Daddy says.

'I liked doing that with you daddy.' I say.

'I enjoyed listening to you both.' Mommy says, smiling at us both.

'I not know you listened mommy.' I say.

'Yes, I'm ready to go if you two are.' She says looking at daddy. He looks at me.

'Are you ready to leave Matty?' he asks.

'Yes, yes , yes. I is very excited. I hold your hand mommy.' I say going straight to her. 'Come on daddy, you is driving and me and mommy is waiting for you.'

'Impatient as always' daddy says as we go to the car. Mommy fastens me into my car seat and then goes to sit next to daddy. 'Is everyone ready?' he asks.

'Yes daddy, hurry up, you need to drive us quickly so we don't miss the animals.' I say.

'Darling, they aren't going anywhere. They stay at the zoo all the time.' Mommy says.

'But mommy, will they not get bored just staying there. Don't they go on holiday to where they come from?' I ask. Mommy and daddy laugh.

'You do ask some funny questions.' Mommy says. 'Why don't you sit and count in your head how many different animals you might see today and then at the end we can see how near you were.'

'OK, does that mean you want me to sit quietly mommy?' I ask. Daddy looks in his mirror and smiles at me.

'Yes darling.' Mommy says. 'Let daddy concentrate on his driving.'

'OK, mommy. I sit quietly but I is looking at cars and not counting animals. I is going to count how many cars daddy overtakes. Is that a good idea? On the way home I count and see if he can do more.' I say and they both laugh again.


	10. Chapter 10-Kisses

I sit quietly as daddy drives, eventually he pulls into a parking lot and switches the engine off. He looks at mommy lovingly.

'Daddy, are we here?' I ask quietly. 'I can't see any animals.'

'Don't panic little man, we have to walk across the park.' Daddy says as he comes to open my door. 'Are you going to walk all day or do we need to take your stroller?'

'Daddy, I is a big boy now. I not need my stroller. I can walk everywhere or use your shoulders when I is tired.' I say. Daddy laughs at me as he puts his arm round mommy's waist and kisses her.

'Are you ready baby?' daddy asks her.

'Yes Simon. Let's go and make this little man happy.' Mommy says smiling at me. I go to take mommy's hand and she looks at me. 'Matty, you can run just in front of us here if you want to. You only need to hold mine or daddy's hand today if it's busy in the zoo.'

'Really mommy.' I say and she nods.

'Not too far in front though.' She says as I take off running forward and then back to them. I pretend to be a monkey and then an aeroplane. As I turn back mommy and daddy are still holding hands as they smile at me. 'We're nearly there Matty boy.' Mommy says.

'I is very excited.' I say.

'We can tell.' Daddy says to me. 'Let's hope it's quiet.' He says to mommy.

'Oh look there it is. I can see the entrance. It says zoo. Look mommy look.' I say excitedly. As we approach the entrance daddy pays and then we're inside. 'Where is the animals daddy?' I ask.

'We'll get to them eventually.' Daddy says as he takes my hand. 'Stay close with mommy and daddy now little man.'

'OK daddy. I hold your hand all day.' I say and smile at him. 'Look daddy there is a tiger. Can we go and see it please?'

'Sure little man. Let's go.' Daddy says to me. 'Are you OK Sue?'

'Yes I'm fine. Keep going and I'll stroll behind you and take photos.' Mommy says as she gets the camera out.

'I smile for you mommy.' I say looking straight at the camera and giving her a smile as she clicks away. 'I hide my arm mommy, I not want this blue thing in the photo.'

'Put it behind my back Matty boy.' Daddy says as he picks me up. 'One last photo of the two of us and then we'll watch the tigers.'

'Mommy, you come with us. I want us three to see them.' I say.

'Yes darling boy. I'm coming with you.' Mommy says. After watching the tigers we wander round the other enclosures. Lions, penguins, elephants, zebras, meerkats, lemurs.

'Mommy, daddy look at the giraffes. Their necks is longer than I thought. They is very very tall.' I say still in my excited mode. 'Daddy, why is that man taking photos of us?' I ask innocently. Daddy whips his head round to look and making sure I'm holding mommy's hand he makes his way over to speak to the man. I think daddy is angry.

'I is sorry mommy.' I say quietly. 'I not want to make daddy angry today. Will we have to go home now cos I is bad?'

'Oh darling, is that what you think?' mommy asks as she crouches down to my level. I nod slowly, my eyes wide. 'Darling, daddy isn't cross with you. He's just cross with that man. He'll be back soon. Let's watch the giraffes, they're trying to eat the leaves from the trees.' She says trying to distract me. We watch for a few minutes and then I feel daddy standing behind us. He kisses mommy and ruffles my hair. I stand very still and look at him with wide eyes.

'What's the matter Matty?' daddy asks.

'I has spoiled the day daddy.' I whisper.

'No Matty, far from it.' He says picking me up and hugging me tightly. 'Thank you for telling me about the man, I hadn't noticed him and it was good that you had. Daddy is very happy with you. Shall we go and find the monkeys?'

'Yes daddy. I like monkeys.' I say excitedly. Daddy takes hold of mommy's hand and continues to carry me for a short way before putting me down to walk.

'Stay on the path Matty and not too far in front of us.' Daddy says.

'OK daddy. I is looking for the monkeys.' I say.

'The photographer apologised. He'd only taken about five shots. Matty must have noticed him straight away.' Daddy says to mommy.

'He thought you were angry with him and that we'd have to go home. He even apologised to me.' Mommy says to him.

'He seems to have a problem with me getting angry at the moment. I'll have to try and curb my temper when he's around and count to ten before I shout at him otherwise he'll be terrified of me. He thought he'd spoilt the day.' Daddy says sadly.

'Do you think he'll ever have a normal life like other kids? It's going to be pretty hard for him.' Mommy says to daddy.

'I'll speak to Carrick tonight and get something drawn up this week. We can't carry on like this where we're being followed everywhere.' Daddy says.

'Mommy, look there's a monkey.' I shout. 'Mommy are you looking?'

'Yes Matty boy I'm looking. Calm down though otherwise you'll frighten them away.' Mommy says. I run around trying to see all the monkeys and then I see the gorilla.

'Daddy I not like that thing.' I say quietly.

'It's a Gorilla.' Daddy says gently.

'I not like grilla.' I mutter. 'Grilla not nice. Let's keep walking past.' I look the other way as we carry on walking and we come to the seals. I'm totally engrossed in watching them swim under the water.

'Matty, have you watched them for long enough now?' mommy asks.

'No mommy, can we stay a bit longer please? I want to swim like a seal when I get this blue thing off my arm.' I say. Mommy and daddy move to sit on a seat as I still stand and watch. Eventually daddy comes to pick me up. 'Daddy I could watch the seals all day. They is my favourite.'

'I gathered that. You've been stood here for a very long time. It's time to go little man.' Daddy says.

'Is us three going home now?' I ask sadly.

'We're going back to the car and then we're going to get some lunch.' Daddy says. We reach mommy and daddy puts me down so I take her hand. As we stroll back through the zoo I glance at all the animals that we have already seen. As we exit through the shop mommy asks if I'd like to choose a present. I stand and look at everything thoughtfully. Eventually I pick up a white tiger.

'Matty, I thought the seal was your favourite.' Daddy says.

'It is daddy but I choosed a tiger so that I can give it to Mia. I want her to be my friend. She might like me if I take her a present.' I say.

'Oh darling that is very thoughtful of you. We'll get the tiger for Mia and would you like to choose something for you as well?' mommy asks.

'Yes please mommy. I has this seal. It is my very favourite. I is going to call it Robbie and it will be friends with Fred.' I say.

'That's good. What about Elliot and Christian?' mommy asks.

'Mommy they is too big for these toys. Daddy can give them some money for a game for their machine and daddy Elliot needs some money to spend on vacation because he has spent all his lowants but Christian has saved some of his.' I say with a smile on my face. Daddy smiles at mommy.

'You remember everything little man and you are full of good ideas. Shall we wait outside whilst mommy pays?' daddy asks. I look at mommy and then nod.

'Daddy will mommy be OK on her own in the shop?' I ask as we stand outside. 'We is not there to look after her.'

'Yes, she'll be out in a few minutes.' Daddy says. 'In fact she's here now.'

'Mommy I missed you.' I say as I run over to her. I take her hand as we walk back over to daddy. He kisses her and then they hold hands.

'Here's your seal Matty boy. Do you want to carry it to the car?' mommy asks.

'Yes please mommy. Robbie is going to swim to the car.' I say taking it from her and pretending to make it swim. I run in front of mommy and daddy once again and then run back to them. 'Did you see how fast Robbie can swim?'

'Yes Matty.' They say together smiling at me before I take off once more. We're soon back at the car and I climb into the back seat. 'Thank you mommy and daddy. I has had the best day. I enjoyed being at the zoo and my legs is very tired. Can they sleep without me closing my eyes?' I ask. Daddy laughs.

'You do ask the funniest questions little man.' Daddy says. 'We're going to drive to Elliot bay and have some lunch so your legs can have a rest.'

'OK, is us going on the boat this afternoon daddy?' I ask.

'We'll see if we feel like it after we've eaten.' Daddy says. He climbs into his seat and we're soon on our way. I cuddle Robbie and try very hard to keep my eyes open. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I see all the boats.

'Look mommy, look daddy.' I say excitedly. 'Look at all those boats sailing. The water looks pretty with all those boats on it.'

'I thought you were asleep.' Daddy says.

'No daddy, I was just about to close my eyes when I saw the boats. When I grow big like you daddy I has a boat as big as yours and then we can sail them together.' I say loudly.

'Quieten down Matty boy, I thought you would be tired.' Mommy says.

'No mommy, I has sit quietly for a bit so am wide awake again now and I is hungry.' I say.

'That's good because we're stopping here for lunch.' Daddy says as he parks the car. I undo my seat belt and jump down. 'Wait until I open our door for you little man.' He says to me as I stand in between the front seats.

'I will daddy. I love you both lots and lots.' I say kissing mommy on the cheek. She turns and smiles at me.

'We love you too darling boy.' Mommy says.

'Hey, where's my kiss?' daddy asks.

'Here daddy.' I say kissing his cheek and giggling at him. They both kiss my cheeks together and then they kiss each other.


	11. Chapter 11-Boat

**Finally I'm home from vacation and back to civilisation and the internet. I didn't even get as much writing done as I hoped as my laptop screen broke so it needed to be replaced. I hope everyone is well and that you enjoy this chapter. Best Wishes Mx**

I am still giggling as daddy helps me out of the car. I clutch Robbie the seal under my arm and then go to take mommy's hand.

'Mommy, did you bring the white tiger? It wouldn't want to be left in the hot car on its own.' I say smiling sweetly at her.

'I'll put it in my bag to make you happy.' Mommy says as she re-opens the trunk to get the bag out.

'Mommy it certainly wouldn't want to be locked in the dark.' I say seriously. Mommy and daddy laugh at me. 'It is not funny.' I add and put my head down so they can't see my face. I walk quietly, gripping mommy's hand tightly.

'What's the matter darling?' mommy asks.

'I is ok.' I reply quietly.

'You're thinking about something though.' She replies gently.

'I not want to be locked anywhere dark mommy. I would be scared.' I say.

'Matty, are you scared about a lot of things at the moment?' mommy says stopping and crouching down in front of me.

'Yes.' I whisper. 'I is scared of the dark and of daddy being angry with me and I get scared when he shouts. I is also scared of that grilla at the zoo and don't tell daddy but I is scared of his helicopter.'

'Oh darling boy that's a lot of things to be scared of.' Mommy says sympathetically.

'I know mommy, maybe Mia was right and I is not a proper boy.' I say as mommy pulls me towards her and gives me a hug.

'Let's catch up with daddy and go and eat.' Mommy says. 'I'm sure you won't be scared of all those things when you get a bit older.'

'Mommy I might be scared of more things by then.' I say.

'I don't think so darling. When daddy was away you were my big brave man. If you saw a spider you got it out of the house for me.' Mommy says.

'But spiders is my friends mommy, I like spiders and bugs in the garden. I collected some in your sandwich box but they died like the baby bird.' I say sadly.

'What did you do with the sandwich box?' mommy asks. I pretend I don't hear her and change the subject.

'Robbie would like to have lunch with us.' I say which is the first thing that pops into my head.

'Matthew what did you do with the sandwich box?' mommy asks more firmly.

'Mommy, you not get cross. I emptied it out and then put it back in the cupboard so you not know I used it.' I say. Mommy sighs as we reach the table where daddy is sitting.

'What's wrong baby?' daddy asks her.

'Your son.' Mommy says. She sits down opposite daddy and I stand and look wondering who to sit next to.

'What have you done now Matty boy?' daddy asks. I look at him warily still stood by the table.

'I collected bugs in mommy's sandwich box but they died so I emptied them out and put the box back so mommy not know I used it.' I whisper. Daddy tries not to smile and looks at mommy.

'Don't smile it's not funny.' Mommy says to daddy.

'Sue, it is quite amusing. When did you do it Matty?' daddy asks.

'The day after my birthday.' I say. 'I tried to wash it out but I spilt the water all over the side and then I wiped that up with a towel but it was where I dropped my juice so I made the side all sticky. I is very sorry mommy.'

'I remember darling. Mommy was cross with you for making a mess and you were trying to help me. Daddy had just left to fly to San Francisco.' Mommy says. 'Who are you sitting next to darling?'

'I not know. Are you cross mommy?' I ask.

'No darling. No-one can stay cross with you for long.' Mommy says gently as she smiles at me. I smile back at her and jump up onto the seat next to her.

'I sit with you first mommy and then I move and sit with daddy soon.' I say.

'Ok darling. What are you going to eat? Pizza.' Mommy asks.

'No mommy. I not like that anymore. I have cucumber, tomato and grapes.' I say.

'Matty, you need to have something more than that.' Daddy says.

'I not like other things today daddy.' I say.

'Are you having a beer Simon?' mommy asks to change the subject. 'I don't mind driving back.'

'No I might take Sierra Golf out later. If I'm flying I can't have a beer. Do you want to come up in the helicopter later Matty?' daddy asks. I freeze and look at mommy with wide eyes. I then look at daddy and slowly nod, not wanting to disappoint him. The waiter comes and takes the order and I don't know what I'll be eating, mommy just ordered for me.

'Matty, you can stay with mommy if you don't want to go with daddy on his helicopter.' Mommy says gently as she looks at daddy and shakes her head. He seems to understand what she is saying.

'Matty, I won't be upset if you don't want to go. Did you just nod to please me?' daddy asks. I nod again. 'Hey it's ok. You didn't like it last time when we went with Christian and Carrick did you?'

'No daddy. I was scared and wanted to get out.' I say. Daddy smiles at me and mommy puts her arm round me to hug me.

'It's OK darling. Mommy was scared the first time that daddy took her in the helicopter.' Mommy says.

'I'd rather you told me that you didn't want to do something than try and do it just to please me Matty. If you don't like it then you only had to say.' Daddy says gently.

'I is sorry daddy. I wanted to go with you to make you happy but what if I is scared again?' I say.

'Don't worry darling, I'll take you another time.' Daddy says with a smile as our food arrives.

'Mommy, you did get what I wanted.' I say as I look at the plate of lettuce, cucumber and tomatoes.

'Yes darling but I also want you to have a little bit of mommy's pasta. It just has a tomato sauce and some cheese. Is that OK?' mommy asks.

'Yes mommy. I eat this to make you happy.' I say as I take my first forkful of the pasta. When I have finished all my food I look at daddy and quickly standing on my chair say 'Daddy what is you eating?'

'Matthew, sit down. How many times have we to tell you not to stand on chairs?' daddy says.

'Sorry, my legs just does it on their own. It's easier to see across the table.' I say.

'No more.' Daddy says. 'I have steak and fries. Do you want to try?'

'No, fries are made from tatoes and I not like them and I not like steak.' I say. 'I is still hungry though.'

'Will you have some fruit?' mommy asks.

'Yes please mommy. I like fruit.' I shout.

'Shhh, keep your voice down. The whole restaurant doesn't need to know what you like.' Mommy says though she smiles at daddy. The waiter comes to clear our plates and daddy orders a fruit salad for us all to share. It doesn't take long for the waiter to come back with one large bowl of fruit salad and three small bowls for us. There's even ice cream in one of them.

'Who would like the one with vanilla ice cream in?' daddy asks. I look at him shyly and he smiles at me.

'Yes please daddy.' I whisper.

Mommy smiles at daddy and he mouths 'I love you' to her. I start to eat my ice cream and fruit, very happy being in my own world. When we've finished our lunch we walk together past all the smaller boats until we come to some larger ones.

'Daddy, daddy, daddy. I can see your boat. Look daddy, it's there. Your boat is there. Are we going on the boat daddy?' I say excitedly.

'Matty, Matty, Matty. Yes we're going on the boat and it belongs to all of us not just me.' Daddy says laughing at me. He picks me up and I hug him as he kisses my cheek. 'Are you excited?' he asks.

'Yes daddy.' I say giggling at him. 'I put my life jacket on like a good boy and I not go near the edge and I not press any buttons and I listen to everything you and mommy tell me so I not get hurt.'

'Wow Matty, you have been paying attention when I've told you things. I'm very proud of you for remembering.' Daddy says.

'Look daddy.' I say pointing at the boat. 'There is someone on it already, are they trying to drive it away and steal it?'

'I don't think so Matty. Look again.' Daddy says.

'It looks like Wick. Daddy is Wick coming with us and Elliot and Christian?' I ask.

'Yes and Grace and Mia.' Daddy says.

'Hurry up daddy. I want to see them. I want to tell Christian all about the zoo and I want to hug Gracie.' I say. 'Christian.' I shout. 'Elliot.'

'Hey buddy, what's all the noise for?' Elliot says as we walk on boat.

'I been to the zoo and I saw a seal and it was swimming very fast and when I get this blue thing off I going to swim very fast like Robbie the seal. Do you like Robbie?' I say showing Elliot the stuffed toy.

'That's cool Matty.' Elliot says.

'I go find Christian and show him.' I say. Daddy looks at me and raises his eyebrows. 'Sorry daddy. I put my life jacket on first and then I find Christian.' I say holding out my arms so that daddy can help me into the jacket. I then walk into the cabin and see Grace. 'Gracie, look what I got at the zoo this morning. I got a new seal and it's called Robbie. I missed you this morning Gracie.' I say and give her a hug.

'I missed you as well darling boy.' Grace says as she hugs me. 'How is your arm today?'

'It's OK, I took the medicine like a good boy so it doesn't hurt now. I not like this blue thing though. It gets in the way and I can't do things.' I say smiling at her. 'Where is Christian?'

'He's up on the deck with Carrick.' Grace says. 'Shall I take you to him?'

'Yes please Gracie, I want to tell him all about the zoo.' I say. I take her hand and we walk up the steps to the deck.

'Christian, Christian. Look and see what I got at the zoo. I seen lots of animals but I not like the grilla. I wish you could have come with us and then you could have seen the seal, it was my favourite.' I say.

'Hey buddy. Your seal is cool. I had to do my homework this morning so that we could come on the boat this afternoon with you. I'm glad you were good enough to go to the zoo though.' Christian says.

'I choosed a present very carefully for Mia but you and Elliot are too big for the toys there so I asked daddy to give you both some money to buy a game for your machine. Is that OK?' I ask him.

'That's fine buddy but your daddy doesn't need to give us any money.' Christian says.

'Yes he does otherwise it's not fair.' I say and turn to go to mommy.

'Mommy, please can I have Mia's present. I go and find her and see if she likes it.' I say nervously.

'Would you like me to come with you?' mommy asks.

'Yes.' I whisper and take her hand. We go back downstairs and turn into the front cabin. This has a good view of where we're going and Mia is sat looking out of the window.

'Mia.' I say shyly. 'I went to the zoo today and I choosed you a present. I hope you like it.' I hand her the bag and wait as she opens it.

'Oh Matty, it's so cute. Thank you for thinking of me and getting it.' Mia says and gives me a hug. I smile at mommy.

'That's OK Mia, I is your friend and I love you.' I say as I hug her back. We sit down next to each other and watch as the boat is steered away from the jetty. Mommy sits with Grace at the table behind us.

'We were photographed at the zoo this morning. Luckily Matty spotted the man almost straight away and asked Simon why he was taking photos of us.' Mommy says to Grace.

'Carrick said they got some snaps outside the hospital yesterday.' Grace says.

'Yes, they seem interested in Matty at the moment, maybe they think there's a story with the broken arm. I never wanted all this publicity.' Mommy says.

'Don't worry, I'm sure Carrick and Simon will sort it out.' Grace says gently.

'Matty, what are you doing?' Mia asks me.

'I is hot Mia.' I say as I take my life jacket off followed by my t-shirt and shorts.

'You better put your life jacket on before you get in trouble, here let me help you.' Mia says kindly.

'Thank you Mia, I not want to be in trouble.' I say as I put it back on and she fastens it for me. I then take my shoes and socks off. 'That is better, I is cooler now.' I put my feet up on the window.

'Matty take your feet off there.' Mia says. 'You will be in trouble if you leave sweaty feet marks on the glass.'

'Ok.' I say doing as she says. 'Mia, have you got some nail color to put on my toe nails?'

'Yes, but I thought you didn't want to get in any trouble.' Mia says to me.

'They won't know.' I whisper to her. 'I put my socks back on as soon as they is dry.'

'OK. Put your feet here and I'll do them. I only have pink with me.' She says.

'That's OK. I like pink. Can I look in your bag please while you do them? You have lots of nice things in there.' I say quietly so mommy doesn't hear.

'Sure, but be careful with everything.' Mia says as she starts on my nails. I happily look through her bag. Finding the pink lipstick I put some round my lips. Before Mia finishes my toes I attempt to wipe the lipstick off with my t-shirt and I make sure all her things are back in the back. She does my little toe and looks up.

'All finished Matty. Oh what have you been up to? You're going to be in trouble.' Mia says quietly.

'I not done anything Mia.' I say sweetly. 'I like my nails this color.'

'Matty, there is lipstick smeared over your face.' Mia says.

'I go and wash it then.' I say as I jump down. I try and sneak past mommy and Grace but there's no getting through unspotted.

'Matty, where are your clothes?' mommy asks.

'I was too hot mommy.' I say.

'Are you feeling OK? Your face is very red, oh is that lipstick?' mommy asks.

'Mia.' Grace says.

'It's not Mia's fault. I took it from her bag.' I say quietly. 'I is sorry mommy, please not be cross with me.'

'Come here. I have some wipes so will clean it off for you.' Mommy says.

'Thank you mommy. I love you.' I say. 'Where is Christian?'

'He's on the deck with Elliot and they're fishing.' Grace says.

'I not like fishing.' I say as I climb up and sit next to mommy and put my head on her knee. She strokes my head and I can feel my eyes getting heavy.

'Oh Sue look at his toes.' Grace says to mommy. 'Mia, come here.' Grace adds in a louder voice.

'Gracie, you not get cross with Mia.' I say lifting my head from mommy's knee. I climb across her and sit on Grace's knee and hug her. 'Please Gracie. I asked Mia to do it and was supposed to put my socks on so you not know but I forgot. If you tell Mia off she will not be my friend.' I hug Grace hard as Mia comes to stand in front of the table. 'Please Gracie.' I add with a whisper.

As Mia stands in front of us mommy says to her gently 'Mia, please could you fetch me Matty's clothes so that I can get him dressed again.'

'Yes Sue of course I can.' Mia says and immediately goes to get my clothes.

'Mommy you not get cross.' I say quietly as Mia brings the clothes back and then heads out onto the deck.

'Matty why would I get cross?' mommy asks as she puts my socks on me and then picks up the t-shirt. 'Oh Matty, is this where you wiped the lipstick?' I nod warily, my eyes wide.

'Have you got a clean one in your bag mommy so daddy not get cross.' I say quietly.

'No darling. I left it in the car.' Mommy says gently. 'Don't worry daddy will be ok.' She adds to reassure me. Grace hugs me and I hug her back.

'I need the bathroom and will get dressed there mommy.' I say taking the clothes off her. I climb down and mommy takes my hand.

'OK, don't take long, I'll get some drinks for everyone so use the bathroom next to the galley kitchen.' Mommy says. I pull the door shut and after using the toilet and washing my hand I try and carefully wash the marks out of the t-shirt. As I'm holding it I get the blue cast wet and it starts to soften. I switch the taps off and head to the door but the door won't move.

'Mommy.' I shout. 'Mommy, help me. I can't open the door.'

'Did you lock it?' mommy asks from the other side.

'No mommy, I not touch the lock but now the door is jammed shut. Mommy please help me.' I say.

'Darling, I'll go and get daddy the door is stuck.' Mommy says.

'Mommy don't leave me.' I shout.

'Matty, stay calm darling.' Mommy says before shouting. 'Grace, can you get Simon for me?'

'What's the matter Sue?' I hear Grace ask.

'Matty seems to be stuck in the bathroom, he says he didn't lock it but the door won't open.' Mommy says.

'OK, I'll be two minutes.' Grace says.

'Matty darling, are you dressed now?' mommy asks.

'No mommy, I has my shorts on and my shoes and socks but my t-shirt is wet.' I say. 'I is sorry mommy I tried to wash it but the marks is still there.'

'Oh Matty boy, what are we going to do with you?' mommy says.

'Get me out of the bathroom.' I say and then scream.

'Matty.' Mommy says worriedly.

'Mommy, I accidently touched the light switch and now it's dark. I can't find it again and I is scared mommy.' I say as a tear rolls down my cheek.

'Sue.' I hear daddy say.

'Simon, Matty is in the bathroom and the door is stuck.' Mommy says to him.

'Did he lock it?' daddy asks.

'He says he didn't and he's accidently switched the light out so now it's dark and he's scared.' Mommy says.

'How come these things only happen to our son.' Daddy says to mommy. 'Don't worry, there's a safety release button on this door, I'll show you. Shit, it's not working.'

'Daddy, I not touched anything. I promise I not touched the lock.' I manage to say through my tears.

'Don't worry little man, I'll get the tool box and take the lock out. It won't take long. Matty can you sit down on the floor with your back against the shower door?' daddy asks.

'I is doing that now daddy and I has my eyes shut to hide the dark but I is very scared.' I say.

'Keep being brave, I'll be back soon.' Daddy says.

'Mommy is still here for you Matty.' Mommy says.

'Mommy, I want you to cuddle me.' I say.

'I will darling as soon as we get you out of there.' Mommy says. 'Daddy is back now with the tool box.'

'OK Sue, I'm going to unscrew the lock and handle from this side and hopefully we'll be able to open the door.' Daddy says. I hear him start with the screwdriver. 'Little man to stop yourself feeling scared hum the tune we were playing on the piano this morning.'

'I can't remember it daddy.' I say.

'Relax Matty, it goes like this.' Daddy says as I hear him hum the tune and I start to join in. 'Good boy, keep humming it to me.' I hum the tune over and over and feel myself beginning to relax. 'I'm almost done little man, keep humming.' I hear him say to mommy 'Here Sue, take these bits, if this doesn't work I'll have to take the door off.' The door opens and the next thing I know daddy has scooped me up into his arms.

'I didn't lock it daddy, I promise. I didn't touch the lock.' I say as I hug daddy back.

'I know little man, I can tell you didn't slide it across but the inside part must have slipped and got stuck. You've been very brave.' Daddy says before passing me to mommy. I hug mommy tightly and she hugs me back. We walk out of the bathroom and Grace comes to hug me.

'I is very sorry Gracie but I got this blue thing wet.' I say to her as I wave my arm in front of her face. Daddy groans.

'Don't worry Simon, it won't take long to put a new one on.' Grace says.

'I'll take him to the hospital while you fly Sierra Golf.' Mommy says.

'Are you sure baby?' daddy says going to give her a kiss.

'I'll go with Sue to the hospital, go and see if Carrick and the boys want to go up in the helicopter with you.' Grace says.

'I have a different color, I might have pink this time.' I say.

'Not pink.' Daddy says with a smile. 'Anything but pink.'

'But daddy it will match my toes.' I say. Daddy looks at me and shakes his head before going out onto the deck.

'Matty, most of your clothes are blue so another blue one might be best.' Mommy says as she comes out of the bathroom again having retrieved my t-shirt. 'Luckily we have a spare shirt in the car.'

'I decide when we get there.' I say. 'Mommy I is thirsty.'

'Ok darling boy, let's get you some milk. Shall we sit on the deck in the sun?' mommy asks. I nod.

'I'll take him there while you get the milk.' Grace says.

'I see Christian.' I say hopefully.

'Yes, he's still on the boat.' Grace says with a smile. As we walk out on deck I shield my eyes from the bright sun. I see Christian straight away, he is helping daddy steer the boat. Grace puts me down so I walk over to them.

'Keep her steady Christian.' Daddy says to him as he takes me in his arms. 'I'll hold you up here little man so you can't get in any more trouble, where's your shirt?'

'It got wet daddy.' I say as I hug him. He looks at me questionably. 'I tried to wash it cos it had lipstick on that I wiped from my face.'

'Matty, what did you want to wear lipstick for?' Christian asks. 'You should have been fishing with me and Elliot not doing girly things with Mia, what else has she done to you?'

'She colored my toenails pink but I like them that color. Mommy has hers like that.' I say.

'Keep your socks on then so no-one can see. I told you the other day that boys don't do that.' Christian says.

'I know but I wanted Mia to like me and be my friend.' I say quietly as Christian turns to look at me.

'Matty, why wouldn't she like you?' he asks.

'I not know but sometimes she doesn't.' I say as I wriggle to get out of daddy's arms and make my way back over to Grace as mommy approaches with my milk. As I drink it Carrick approaches us.

'We'll be back in ten minutes. I'll take our car Grace with the boys and Mia so you can go to the hospital with Sue and Matty. Is that OK?' Carrick asks.

'Yes thank you Wick.' I say before anyone can reply.

'I'm glad you approve Matty boy. Where shall we meet you for dinner?' Carrick asks me. Mommy and Grace smile at me affectionately waiting for me to reply again.

'I not know Wick, I is not hungry yet.' I say and they all burst out laughing.

'It's OK Matty you don't need to decide. Cary I put the slow cookers on this morning so they'll be plenty of chicken casserole for everyone at home, shall we meet you there when you've finished flying?' Grace says.

'Sure Grace.' Carrick says and kisses her.

'Urghh, I is not kissing girls when I is older.' I say. Grace and Carrick smile at me before kissing again.

'You kiss mommy and Grace and Mia.' Mommy says. 'And you don't mind when mommy and daddy kiss.' I sit and think about what she has said for a minute.

'Well I is not kissing different girls then.' I say indignantly.

'You'll change your mind.' Grace says gently.

'I won't Gracie.' I say stubbornly. Grace looks at mommy and raises her eyebrows. I rest my head on mommy's knee. 'I is tired mommy.'

'We're nearly back now, you can sleep in the car on the way to the hospital.' Mommy says gently and she strokes my forehead. My eyes start to close.

'Hey buddy, don't go to sleep now.' I hear Elliot say. 'Come and watch the boats as we go past them.' I look up and Elliot is standing over me. 'Come on, I'll carry you.' I sit up and hold up my arms as Elliot picks me up.

'Wow Elliot, look at that big one. I is going to have one that big when I am bigger than daddy.' I say with a smile.

'I'm sure you will buddy.' Elliot says. 'Matty, I was talking with Christian and he said that you don't think Mia likes you, has she said something horrible to you?'

'Not today. Mia has been nice today.' I say quietly.

'Matty, did she say something horrible yesterday?' Elliot asks gently.

'I is not allowed to say.' I mutter.

'Don't worry buddy, I'll sort it out for you.' Elliot says.

'I is still not telling.' I say. 'Look Elliot we is back now. I have to go to the hospital to get a new thing on my arm and you is going in daddy's copter.' I add to change the subject.

'I know, I haven't been in it for a while, I always seem to be doing something with school when your daddy and Christian go so I'm really looking forward to it.' Elliot says. 'It's a pity you can't come.'

'I not like it.' I say and grin at him. 'And I not like that grilla at the zoo but I did like the seal, oh I need to go and find Robbie before we go back to the car.' I add as I wriggle to be put down. 'Mommy.' I shout.' Mommy.'

'What's the matter darling?' mommy asks.

'Mommy, where did I leave Robbie? I can't leave him on the boat, he might swim away.' I say. Mommy and Elliot laugh at me.

'Don't worry Matty boy. You left him on the table and I put him in my bag. You can have him in the car on the way to the hospital.' Mommy says.

'Thank you mommy.' I say politely before shouting 'Daddy, daddy. Where are you?'

'Hey, little man. What's all the noise for?' daddy says.

'Daddy can I go on your shoulders to the car, my legs have broken down and won't go any further today?' I say.

'Sure little man. Let me take your life jacket first and then I'll carry you off the boat.' Daddy says.

'Is everyone walking to the cars?' I ask.

'Yes darling.' Mommy says. 'Carrick's car is parked next to ours.'

'Oh, my legs will work then. I walk with Christian and Elliot.' I say as soon as we're off the boat. 'Christian wait for me, please can I walk with you?'

'Sure buddy. Walk nicely between me and Elliot so you don't go too near the water.' Christian says. We're soon back at the cars and daddy fastens me in my seat before saying goodbye. 'Bye bye daddy, I will miss you.'

'I will miss you too but look after mommy.' Daddy says and I nod at him. 'Bye baby. We'll see you in a few hours.' Daddy says giving mommy a kiss.

'OK Simon, have a good flight. See you later.' Mommy says to daddy as she climbs into the drivers seat. Grace is in the front next to her. As the door shuts mommy asks 'Are you having a sleep Matty?'

'No mommy, I is wide awake now. I is going to watch you drive and make sure you don't do anything wrong in daddy's car.'


	12. Chapter 12-Saw

As mommy switches the engine off in the parking lot at the hospital she turns to look at me and smiles.

'How was that Matty boy?' mommy asks.

'You drove daddy's car nicely mommy. I will tell him you looked after it.' I say. My door opens and Grace takes me in her arms. 'I is very tired Gracie.'

'I know darling boy, you should have had a sleep.' Grace says gently.

'But I not like sleeping.' I say with a yawn. 'Gracie I tried to take this blue thing off on the way here but it is stuck, how will they get it off me?'

'They use a special tool, I will show you.' Grace says and looks at mommy. I rest my head on Grace's shoulder and close my eyes as we enter the hospital reception.

'I hope he's good and sits still.' Mommy says.

'Don't worry Sue, I'm sure he'll be fine. He was good yesterday when he was here.' Grace says to her.

'I know, but Simon was here and it was only putting the cast on. He might freak out when he realises how it's cut off.' Mommy says quietly but I still hear her and lift my head.

'Gracie you said it was a special tool.' I mumble.

'It is. I'll get the nurse to show you now.' Gracie says as she sits me on the bed. The nurse approaches with a round metal thing on a long cable.

'Hello Matty. We're going to use this to cut the cast off. It will be quite noisy and this metal circle spins round but it won't cut you, if it touches your skin it will stop. Look, I will show you on my hand.' The nurse says. I look at him with wide eyes as the machine starts up. 'Can I put the saw on your hand to show you?' he asks.

'Saw?' I ask.

'Yes. That's what it's called.' He says and I look at mommy uncertainly.

'I not want that mommy.' I say quietly as the nurse approaches. Mommy comes to stand next to me.

'Matty boy, hold out your hand.' Mommy says gently and Grace smiles as I nervously hold my hand out. As the saw approaches I panic. Screaming loudly I lash out. 'No, no, stay away. Don't touch me. Don't touch me.'

'Sue.' I hear Grace say and I stop and look. Mommy is holding her face and there is blood on her hand, lots of blood seeping through her fingers. Grace puts her arms round mommy's shoulders and leads her away. 'Matty, I'll be back in a minute. I just need to clean mommy up.' I nod, wide eyed and terrified.

'OK, Matty. When you had your hands flying everywhere they hit mommy and hurt her so shall we keep them still now whilst I take this cast off and we can show mommy how brave you are.' The nurse says as a lady comes into the room and stands by me. I nod and hold my arm out for him and the nurse starts the machine once more and starts to cut away the cast. 'There that wasn't too bad, now shall I put a blue one on again?' I nod once more too frightened to say anything. I sit very still as he works putting the new cast on and then he smiles at me. 'There all finished, shall I go and see if I can find Dr Trevelyan?' I look at him blankly. 'Grace.' He adds. I nod. He's not gone long and when he returns Grace is following him. I look at her expectantly with wide eyes. She must see the fear in them.

'Matty darling, mommy is going to be OK. You just caught her nose and under her eye with the old cast. I see you've got a new one on so you must have been very brave to have that done all on your own.' Grace says and comes to hug me. I sit motionless not knowing what to do, I desperately want to see mommy but I'm scared because I hurt her. Grace picks me up and thanks the nurse. I wave as we leave the room. As Grace walks down the hospital corridor with me in her arms she chats away but I just listen. She is going to drive mommy and me home in daddy's car and we are going to her house to have chicken casserole for dinner. I'm too scared to tell her that I'm not hungry. Grace pauses as we reach a door and as she opens it I see mommy lying on a bed. There's no blood anymore but there's a bruise under her eye.

'Matty, you've got another blue cast. Were you very brave?' mommy asks and smiles at me. I nod at her and Grace sits me on the bed. I stare at mommy and then put my head down. 'Matty darling, what's wrong?' mommy asks gently and pulls me close to her.

'I hurt you mommy. I is very sorry.' I whisper and look at her with my big wide eyes. A tear escapes and runs down my cheek.

'Oh darling, it was an accident. You were very scared.' Mommy says.

'Yes, scared.' I whisper. 'Blood.'

'Matty darling, mommy just had a nosebleed. I told you that on the way here. The blood has all gone now and we can go home.' Grace says gently as she picks me up again. 'I'll carry you to the car and mommy can walk next to us.' As mommy stands next to us I stroke her cheek gently.

'I is very sorry.' I whisper again. 'Matty is very sorry mommy.'

'Hey little man. I know you didn't mean to do it. You panicked and it was an accident.' Mommy says gently taking my hand and kissing the knuckles. We reach the car and Grace puts me in my car seat and I sit quietly as she fastens me in.

'Let's go home and get dinner ready for everyone.' Grace says and smiles at me.

'I not have dinner.' I say. 'I go straight to bed cos daddy will be very angry with me.'

'No Matty, daddy will be fine. Stop worrying.' Mommy says. 'Shall I sit in the back with you?'

'No mommy, I will be OK. I sit on my own and think how naughty I has been. That's what daddy would tell me to do. I not want him to shout. I get scared again.' I say and put my head down once more.

'Oh darling.' Mommy says as her voice catches with emotion. She hugs me tightly.

'Mommy you not get upset. Me is bad and you took me to the zoo and I has now really spoiled the day. You take Robbie the seal in the front with you and he will look after you. I not deserve him now.' I say quietly.

'Matty boy, Robbie is staying with you. Where has my happy, funny and cute little man gone?' mommy asks.

'I not know mommy. I try to find him when this bad one is gone.' I say. Mommy hugs me once more as Grace starts the engine and then mommy climbs into the passenger seat next to her. The journey home is quiet and as we pull onto the drive I'm relieved to see that Carrick's car is not there so that means they're still in the helicopter.

'Steady Sue.' Grace says to mommy as she gets out of the car. 'I'll get Matty. We'll head straight for the kitchen and a cup of tea.' Grace helps me out of my seat and as I stand on the drive waiting for her to open the front door I shyly slip my hand into mommy's. She looks down at me and smiles as she squeezes it gently. As we walk through the door mommy and Grace make their way straight to the kitchen but I hang back.

'Come on darling. Do you want a drink?' mommy asks.

'No thank you mommy. I go and find somewhere to play with my copter and jet and car.' I say quietly.

'Ok darling. You know where we are if you want us.' Mommy says as she disappears into the kitchen and I make my way to the family room. I press a few keys on the piano as I pass and then settle myself on the floor to play in my own imaginary world with lego men driving cars and flying planes. I hear everyone return from the helicopter trip. Christian is excitedly telling Grace how he took control and flew the helicopter.

'Sue, what happened baby?' daddy asks mommy.

'I had a bit of an accident at the hospital.' I hear mommy start to say but don't hear the rest. I'm just about to stand to go and see everyone when I hear daddy.

'Where the hell is he? He'll feel the back of my hand for what he's done to you.' Daddy roars.

'Simon, no. It was an accident. He's hardly spoken since it happened and he's absolutely terrified of seeing you.' Mommy says in an effort to calm him down. I crawl behind the sofa and sit very still. All is quiet and I close my eyes.

'Matty, are you asleep?' I hear Mia say. I open my eyes and shake my head. Mia is sitting next to me and puts her arm round my shoulder. 'Don't worry, I'll not tell anyone where you are. Your daddy is not angry anymore. Are you OK?'

'I is scared.' I whisper. 'I need the bathroom but I is too frightened to go but I is getting desperate now.'

'Oh Matty, shall I get Elliot or Christian to help you?' Mia asks gently and I nod. She gives me a quick hug and smile and then she is gone. A few minutes later both Elliot and Christian appear.

'Matty, come out. We'll take you to the bathroom.' Christian says. 'Don't worry, all the grown-ups are outside having a drink.' I look uncertainly at him. 'Please Matty, come now.' I rise to my feet unsteadily and Christian takes my hand to help me.

'Hey buddy, don't be scared.' Elliot says gently when he sees me. 'No-one is cross with you.' I walk round the sofa still holding Christian's hand but Elliot picks me up. As soon as I'm in his arms he makes his way to the bathroom.

'I promise not to pee on you.' I say. Christian and Mia burst out laughing. 'It's not funny and you not make me laugh. I not want any accidents cos then Elliot will be cross with me.'

'Do you need any help?' Elliot asks as he put me down in front of the bathroom door.

'Yes please Elliot. I need help to wash my hands cos I not getting this blue thing wet again. I not having that saw near me, it was noisy and I was scared.' I say.

'OK buddy, I'll help you. You don't need to be scared of lots of things, there's always someone near to help you and protect you.' Elliot says.

'Not today, that nurse scared me, he said I had to sit still cos I'd hurt mommy and then he started that saw and I was really frightened. Mommy and Gracie were not there then to help me.' I say as Elliot helps washing my hand. He picks me up and hugs me as we make our way to the garden. I stiffen in his arms as we approach the kitchen door.

'Buddy, what's the matter?' Elliot asks. I put my head on his shoulder and hug him tightly. 'Don't you want to go out there?' I shake my head. 'We'll go down to the jetty. Christian and Mia will follow us.' I nod at this suggestion. When we are halfway down the garden Elliot puts me down and I take his hand and walk beside him.

'Elliot, is the game machine lots of money?' I ask.

'Yes Matty, me and Christian had to save our allowance for a few weeks to have enough to buy one.' Elliot says.

'Oh, so I will never get one. Please can I have a go on yours sometimes?' I ask.

'Of course you can as long as you ask first and are very careful with it.' Elliot says with a smile.

'I will be extra careful.' I say and let go of his hand to start skipping happily beside him.

'You're easily pleased.' Elliot mutters as we approach the jetty.

'Can I take my shoes off and put my feet in the water like you and Christian do?' I ask.

'No.' Elliot says.

'Why?' I ask.

'Because it's nearly dinner time and you fell in the other day.' Elliot says.

'I is not having dinner and I will be careful today. I will not kick you.' I say.

'I should hope not.' Elliot says.

'Matty, why aren't you having dinner?' Christian asks as he approaches from behind.

'Cos then I have to see mommy's face and I can see where I hurt her and I not like that and I has not seen daddy yet and he might shout at me.' I say.

'Matty, the bruise isn't so bad now and your daddy isn't cross. Your mommy told him how scared you were at the hospital and that it was an accident.' Christian says.

'Well I isn't hungry then so I won't have dinner.' I say.

'Do you want to sit in between me and Elliot?' Christian asks.

'Yes please, I sit in the middle of you and we have dinner together.' I say. Christian looks at Elliot and smiles.

'Dinner's ready.' Mia says as she approaches us. 'I've been sent to come and get you all.'

'OK, we're on our way.' Elliot replies and stands. 'Come on Matty, stand up and you can race us.' I stand and then start running but Elliot and Christian soon overtake me. I slow down, not really wanting to get to the table too quickly. Eventually I lie down on the grass and start rolling towards the house.

'Matty boy, what are you doing?' I hear daddy ask. I stop and look at him and he smiles at me.

'My legs is tired daddy.' I say cautiously.

'Shall I carry you? Everyone is sat waiting at the table.' Daddy says. I look at him warily.

'You not smack me. I not want to feel the back of your hand.' I whisper.

'No darling boy. I was angry earlier when I saw mommy's face but I know you were scared and didn't mean to do it. Is this why you've been avoiding me? I looked for you but couldn't find you.' Daddy says and I nod slowly. 'Come here little man. I'm sorry if you heard me getting angry. I love you and mommy so much.' He says as he picks me up and hugs me. I hug him back.

'I love you to daddy lots and lots and I love mommy and Wick and Gracie and Elliot and Christian and Mia and the puppy dog that we haven't got yet.' I say.

'Puppy dog.' Daddy says.

'Yes daddy, will we get a puppy dog one day?' I ask.

'Maybe one day when you're older.' Daddy says with and smile and I grin back at him.

'I get a puppy dog.' I whisper as I rest my head on his chest, happy to be in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13-Negotiate

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter, unfortunately due to lack of time this story will not be updated as frequently as 'The Youngest Grey' but hoping to get a chapter out once a week. Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed or sent me a PM asking for more! Enjoy, Best wishes Mx**

'Where are you sitting Matty boy?' daddy asks. I look around the table. I either have the choice between Elliot or Christian or mommy and Christian.

'I sit next to Elliot daddy and you sit next to mommy. She needs looking after cos I did hurt her.' I say quietly. I look in mommy's direction but she is talking to Grace so I climb up on the seat. 'I not know why I is here because I not want any dinner.' I say loudly to Elliot.

''Matty, just sit nicely whilst everyone else eats.' Daddy says looking in my direction as he takes his seat in between mommy and Christian. Grace starts to dish out the food but leaves my plate empty.

'I'll have your share then.' Elliot says. 'It's really good this chicken casserole.'

'I not like cassylarole.' I say and Mia giggles at me. 'Mia is I funny?'

'Yes Matty, just the way you say things.' Mia says.

'I has a lot of words in my head and sometimes they get a bit jumbled up. Jumble, Jumble. Jumble.' I say getting louder and louder.

'Matty.' Mommy warns looking directly at me. I stare back and then see her bruise so put my head down and sit very quietly.

'Darling, I'm just going into the kitchen. Would you like me to get you some chicken in special gravy with some vegetables?' Grace asks from behind me as she pulls her fingers through my curls.

'Yes please Gracie.' I say back quietly so she picks up my plate. 'Can I come with you?'

'Yes of course.' Grace says and helps me down. I take her hand and we head to the kitchen as Grace says. 'Make a start whilst I go and get this little man sorted out.' Once in the kitchen I climb onto a chair at the table in there.

'Gracie, can I sit here with my dinner?' I ask as she puts some food on my plate.

'Why darling boy?' Grace asks.

'Cos I not like seeing mommy's face with the bruise. I think I is better here on my own and then I not hurt anyone.' I say.

'Darling, it was an accident. You were very scared and maybe we should have helped you more instead of letting the nurse closer with the saw. Take my hand and I will help you back to the dining room. Everyone wants you to sit with us and not in here on your own.' Grace says gently and smiles at me.

'OK, I try and sit very nicely and just eat my special chicken.' I say. When we enter the dining room everyone is eating and they don't comment as Grace helps me back onto my chair and puts the plate in front of me.

'So you are eating now.' Christian says after I have eaten about half of my chicken.

'Yes, I has got mine in special sauce and just the vedgitales that I likes and not tatoes cos I not like them.' I say. Christian smiles at Elliot.

'You're being very good sitting there Matty.' Elliot says.

'I promised Gracie that I would be good. If I eat all this up do you think there might be ice cream? Is there any in your freezer cos I'd quite like ice cream specially if it's the vanilla one cos that's the only sort that I really like and I think that Robbie and Fred would quite like an ice cream as well and cos you've had my share of the cassylarole then I has your share of the ice cream.' I say.

'Matty, why don't you concentrate on eating your chicken and then we will go and check the freezer. You have to eat all that first and you can't do that with the amount of talking you're doing.' Elliot says.

'I know I eat and talk at the same time and then I can do both.' I say as I put another forkful of food is my mouth. 'Is that the best idea that you have heard cos I think it's good.'

'Matty, you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full.' Christian says. 'Just sit quietly and eat until you have finished.'

'I play a game.' I say. Elliot and Christian look at me and then I announce. 'I is playing chew and show.' And with that I show them the half chewed food in my mouth.

'Matthew, what do you think you're doing?' Daddy says in a loud voice. I freeze. Slowly I swallow what's in my mouth and look at everyone, they are all looking at me.

'He was playing chew and show.' Mia pipes up and I scowl at her.

'Finish your dinner and not another word.' Daddy says and then he turns and carries on talking to mommy, Grace and Carrick. I finish my chicken in silence as Christian and Elliot talk about video games and someone called Mario who they are going to buy. As everyone is finished mommy and Grace clear the table. I sit quietly, too frightened to move.

'Hey buddy, looks like you're in luck with the ice cream.' Elliot says. I look at him with wide eyes and he must sense that I'm not happy. 'Would you like me to put some in a bowl for you?'

'I not know. Daddy might not let me have any.' I say quietly.

'Matty, stop worrying. He will be fine.' Elliot says as he reaches a bowl and scoops some vanilla ice cream into it before he places it in front of me so I have no choice but to eat it. As the grown ups open another bottle of wine they talk about the holiday we're going on.

'I've been asked to attend a National Festival of Music when we're in London. It will mean one day out of the holiday. Would anyone mind me going?' Daddy asks. 'I can take Christian if he wants to come.'

'I'm sure he would.' Grace says. 'I could arrange for Matty to have his cast off that day so Sue and I could take him and Mia can come with us. We could then find something to do either shopping or a museum for the rest of the day. Carrick and Elliot will then have a free day to do something together.'

'Sounds good to me. We might go and play golf.' Carrick says. I sit and listen quietly. I don't want this cast off, I'm not having a saw near me again.

'Mom, please can we leave the table and go and watch TV?' Elliot asks.

'Sure.' Grace says and Elliot, Christian and Mia stand.

'Matty, are you coming with us?' Christian asks. I look at him and then at daddy who nods.

'Yes please.' I say as Christian takes my hand to help me down from my seat. As we approach the TV room I let go of Christian's hand. 'I just go and get my toys from the other room.'

'OK buddy, come and find us.' Christian says.

'OK, I play for a bit and then find you and Elliot and Mia.' I say. I grab my toys and then make my way back to the dining room. I approach the table cautiously. 'Daddy, I is very sorry for earlier. I brought you this.' I say and give him my toy car. My head is down so I can't see his reaction. I go to turn but he stops me and tilts up my chin so that I'm looking him straight in the eye.

'I love you so much little man.' He says and picks me up so that I'm standing on his knee. He hugs me and I hug him back.

'I loves you lots too daddy.' I say. 'and I loves mommy and the puppy dog that we is getting tomorrow.'

'No Matty, not tomorrow.' Daddy says.

'But I is older then and you said when I is older.' I say.

'I know I said that but I meant when you were about ten years old.' Daddy says.

'I think I have to gotiate with you daddy cos that is a long time away.' I say seriously and daddy bursts out laughing.

'That's a big word Matty, negotiate.' He says.

'That's what I said. How about when I is four?' I say.

'Nine.'

'Six.' I say

'Eight.' Daddy says before adding. 'What happened to five?'

'Seven.' I say. 'I not like the number five.'

'I'll think about seven.' Daddy says. 'Good negotiating skills Matty, maybe you can work with me one day.'

'I thought I is coming to work with you tomorrow daddy.' I say.

'You can or you can stay with Grace, it is up to you.' Daddy says. I look at daddy and then turn and look at Grace who smiles at me.

'What we do at your work daddy?' I ask.

'We'll sit at the desk and read paperwork.' Daddy says.

'What I do with you Gracie if I stay here?' I ask.

'We're going to go to the supermarket first and then do some baking and we might have a picnic lunch by the lake and then we will wash the car and you can play on your trike on the drive.' Grace says.

'Daddy, would you mind if I stay with Gracie. Her day sounds more fun and I can work with you the next day.' I say.

'That's a good choice little man. I'll drop you with Gracie after we've had breakfast.' Daddy says.

'OK, I like that idea and I think I is ready to go to bed soon. I is very tired now.' I say and yawn.

'We'll just finish our drinks and head home. Do you want to go and say goodnight to everyone in the TV room?' daddy says.

'Yes, I go and see if they watching cartoons.' I say and as daddy puts me down I run off down the hallway.

'Christian, Christian what are you watching.' I shout as I enter the TV room.

'A programme about boats.' Christian says.

'It's boring.' Mia says.

'You're reading a magazine and Elliot is on the Gameboy so I got to choose what I wanted.' Christian says.

'Well I is here now so I put on cartoons.' I say as I pick up the remote control and point it at the TV.

'Matty no. You can't just come in here and take over. Come and sit here and see the big boats that are on.' Christian says. I climb up onto the sofa next to him.

'Is you cross Christian?' I ask.

'No, as long as you sit there quietly so that I can concentrate on my programme.' Christian says as he puts an arm round my shoulder. 'Sit still.'

'I will.' I say as I put my head on his chest. He freezes momentarily and then eventually starts to relax. I listen to his heartbeat and it makes me tired. I feel my eyes are getting heavy and just as I close my eyes Mia lets out a scream jolting me awake.

'Mia, what's the matter?' Elliot asks.

'Spider.' She says pointing to a large one that's making its way across the floor.

'You not be scared Mia. I will put it outside.' I say and climb off the sofa and pick it up in my hands. 'Oh, its wriggling and trying to get out, shall I show you. The spiders is my friends.'

'No, please Matty. Just take it away.' Mia says through her wracking sobs.

'Did he really just do that?' Elliot asks Christian as I walk out of the room.

'It would appear so.' Christian says. I walk through the kitchen and towards the back door, luckily it is open and I go and put the spider by the table on the patio where it crawls away.

'That was a very brave and kind thing to do Matty.' Elliot says from behind me.

'You made me jump Elliot.' I say and start giggling. 'I is not fraid of spiders.' He picks me up and hugs me. I wriggle to be put down. 'You play soccer with me.'

'It's getting late buddy. I think you'll be going home to bed soon.' Elliot says.

'Five minutes.' I say.

'OK, go and find the ball.'

'Did I gotiate well?' I ask.

'Negotiate. Yes you did.' Elliot says and grins at me. 'That's a big word for you.'

'I know, I is practising for when I goes to work for daddy.' I say and kick the soccer ball at him. 'Kick it far and I run after it.'

'You haven't even started school yet and you're already talking about going to work.' Elliot mutters.

'I know, I might miss out school. I not really like going if I can't go with Christian.' I say before adding. 'Kick the ball Elliot.' He grins at me and kicks it across the garden for me to chase. I run and get the ball and dribble it back to Elliot. 'Again Elliot.' He kicks it again and I run off once more. As I bring it back this time the grown-ups are stood on the patio as well.

'Time to go home to bed Matty boy.' Mommy says.

'I is playing and I is not tired.' I say. Elliot smiles at me and Christian comes out and says.

'You nearly fell asleep on me five minutes ago.' Christian says.

'I know but that was my rest and I is wide awake now so I play more. I not want to go home.' I say and stamp my foot.

'Matthew, that's enough.' Mommy says and comes to pick me up. I turn and start to run away but daddy catches me and throws me over his shoulder.

'Matt behave or Grace won't let you come round tomorrow.' Daddy says.

'Gracie please can I come tomorrow. I will be good for you. Oh you is upside down Gracie and I love you.' I say and smile sweetly at her.

'Of course you can come darling boy. Sleep well tonight and I'll see you after breakfast.' Grace says.

'Bye bye Gracie, bye bye Wick, bye bye Elliot, bye bye Christian and bye bye Mia. I love you all and I sees you all tomorrow.' I say as daddy takes hold of mommy's hand and we walk through the gate in the wall. 'Daddy you has left your car behind.'

'I know, I'll collect it in the morning.' Daddy says. 'Shall I carry you up to bed and read you a story?'

'In yours and mommy's bed.' I say hopefully.

'No, in your bed.' Daddy says.

'No thank you.' I say politely. 'I think I'll stay up a bit longer.'

'Matty, I'm not negotiating on this one. You are going to bed. Now would you like me to read a story or shall mommy read you one.' Daddy asks.

'Both.' I say. Daddy sighs. 'OK you read the story daddy and me and mommy listen. I want you both to take me to bed. Please.' Daddy puts me down on the grass and looks at mommy who nods and smiles.

'OK, I'll read a bedtime story to you and mommy.' Daddy says.

'Come on mommy, let us get ready for bed quickly cos daddy tells a good story.' I say as I take her hand. I then ask quietly. 'Mommy does your bruise hurt?'

'No darling, it is OK now.' Mommy says gently crouching in front of me and holding out her arms for me to go into. I hug her tightly and she hugs me.

'I not meant to hurt you mommy, I is very sorry and I not like that bruise on your face.' I whisper.

'Hey little man, it's OK.' Mommy says. 'Have you been worrying about this all evening?'

'Yes mommy, I not like to look at it cos…' I say through a sob.

'SShhhh.' Mommy soothes. 'Let's get you upstairs, you've had a busy day.'

'Mommy, please can I sleep with you?' I ask as I snuggle into her neck when she picks me up. She looks at daddy who briefly nods. 'We'll have the story in mommy and daddy's bed, is that OK?'

'Yes mommy' I say sleepily. 'I love you mommy and daddy and the puppy dog that I get when I is seven'

'Simon I think he'll be asleep before we get up the stairs.' Mommy says to daddy.

'Hopefully, I'd like the bed to ourselves for at least part of the night.' Daddy says as he kisses mommy.

'You not want me.' I say as I try to lift my head off mommy's shoulder.

'Of course we want you darling boy, but it would be better if you slept in your own bed.' Mommy says calmly.

'OK mommy, I do that for you.' I say and close my eyes.

'I love you so much Matty boy.' Mommy says as I fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
